Code Blue
by greysfan27
Summary: A/U: Dr. Callie Torres works at Seattle Grace Mercy West, where she meets the gorgeous Arizona Robbins, who is a Paramedic. And they're immediately interested in each other, which comes as a surprise to no one. But will their relationship last? Calzona!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed my previous story!**

**This story is AU, it was just something that I thought of while I was trying to go to bed the other night, so let me know if you like it or not! **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

* * *

><p>"27 year old male, motorcycle vs. car, he was on the motorcycle. Major crush injuries to the legs, pupils are blown, open head wound, non-responsive, major tachycardia, blood pressure is 15090. We splinted the legs and hooked him up to an IV and had to intubate." The normally bubbly blonde spouted off to the doctors at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Alright, I'll take it from here, thanks."

As soon as those words were spoken, the blonde stepped back from the gurney and let the doctors do their work. As she was about to walk away, she looked up to see who the doctor was and she was surprised to see a young, gorgeous woman taking over. Even with her game face on, she still looked absolutely stunning, like a goddess.

"Robbins, lets go. Robbins? Earth to Arizona!"

"What? Oh, sorry, Teddy. Yeah, lets go."

"I know it's fun to look at the pretty people, but we have a job to do. You can come stare at 'Miss Hot Young Doctor' later. And I'll come back with you, believe me."

"Oh really? Miss Teddy Altman, is going to come back and watch hot doctors with me?"

"I've got my eye on a surgeon here, I don't know his name, but he is gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful and I've heard people call him McSteamy, which he definitely is!"

"No, I'm not going to come back to watch her, because 1. That's extremely creepy and stalkerish and 2. There is no way that she is a lesbian, I didn't get that vibe from her."

"So? You didn't even have a conversation with her, how can you be so sure?"

Teddy watched as curiosity appeared on her partner's face, she knew that the blonde wouldn't give up on a hot girl that easily.

* * *

><p>"So what was up with that hot blonde from earlier?"<p>

"What are you talking about, Mark?"

"That paramedic from earlier this morning, she was totally checking you out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Blondie totally wanted to get in your pants, or should I say scrubs?"

"Oh, please. I'm sure she didn't. I still don't even know who you are talking about."

"Oh, sure you don't. You took her patient, Callie. Please tell me that you saw how hot she was?" Mark stared at his best friend, waiting for a reply, when he noticed the glazed over look on her face.

"What? She was so hot, and you're telling me that you missed it? Have I taught you nothing?"

"You have taught me a lot, Mark. But do you want to know what Med School taught me? To pay attention to the patient, so that's what I was doing. Besides, if this paramedic is as hot as you say she is, then I'll look out for her next time."

"Oh, believe me, you'll notice her."

* * *

><p>Almost a week went by until the two women had the same shift and with the look of it, they wouldn't be seeing each other.<p>

It was an extremely hectic day so far and Teddy and Arizona had made several trips back and forth from Seattle Grace, but had yet to see the woman who Arizona desperately wanted to see.

On their last call of the day, they had a 15 year old girl with severe burns, suspected internal injuries and severe smoke inhalation. Arizona had been working on her for the 10 minutes that it had taken them to get to the hospital, and it wasn't looking very good.

As they unloaded the girl from the back of the ambulance, she started crashing and Arizona and Teddy had to start CPR on her in the Ambulance Bay. All of the doctors were seemingly busy with other emergencies, so Teddy, Arizona and a few nurses had to transfer the girl onto a hospital gurney. Since the E.R. was so busy, they had to stop and work on her in the hallway, a less than ideal situation.

"Somebody get me an intubation tray and get the crash cart over here now!" Arizona yelled as she and Teddy kept trying to stabilize the girl.

Teddy intubated her quickly and Arizona grabbed the paddles and got ready to use them. Just as Arizona charged the paddles, Callie entered the Emergency Room after finishing up with a previous patient. She stopped in her tracks and was completely taken with the blonde paramedic who was working really hard to save the teenager's life.

"Charge to 220. CLEAR!" Was what brought Callie back to the present and she immediately ran to help the beautiful blonde paramedic.

"What happened?" Callie immediately demanded as she took her stethoscope off of her neck and listened for a heartbeat, which she found. The teenager's pulse was extremely slow, but it was there.

As Arizona ran through the girl's information Callie did a quick exam, Arizona eventually looked up and realized that it was the gorgeous woman she had seen a few days ago, but she forced herself to be professional, for the girl's sake.

"Damn it, her blood pressure's bottoming out and she's already starting to bruise all over her abdomen, she's bleeding internally. Anne-Marie, call down and get me an O.R., STAT."

_Wow, she even knows the nurse's names. She sounds super nice, unlike a lot of doctors. _Arizona thought as Callie was talking.

"Alright, Blondie, you are coming with me. That okay with you?" She asked Teddy, Arizona's partner.

"Sure, not a problem, just return her in one piece please." Teddy joked and the brunette had to laugh at the seriousness in her voice, even though she knew Teddy was kidding.

"I plan on it, she'll be all yours in a few minutes." Callie added as she threw a wink in Teddy's direction and started pushing the gurney towards the elevator with Arizona's help.

* * *

><p>As they loaded the patient into the elevator, she was stable for the moment, so Callie had a moment to relax before she went into surgery. That meant that she also had a few moments to enjoy being in the blonde's presence.<p>

"Arizona. Robbins. I just realized that we've never met. I'm Arizona." The blonde started off with as she gazed into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes.

"Callie Torres, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for all of your help today, you've definitely made it a lot easier." She added with a big smile plastered on her face, causing Arizona to break into a huge dimpled smile. Callie thought that she was going to pass out at the sight of the blonde's gorgeous smile, but she managed to hold her own.

As they unloaded the girl, they handed the gurney over to a few nurses who rushed her in to prep her for emergency surgery.

Callie rushed over to the call phone to page a bunch of people that should be on the case.

"Page Bailey, Sloan, Hunt, and Little Grey to O.R. 3 please. 911." She told the nurse that picked up and then Callie turned around to walk into the scrub room and motioned for Arizona to follow her.

"Little Grey?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Callie said as she started laughing, just thinking about how much Lexie hated being called 'Little Grey'.

"Well, I'd like to hear it sometime." Arizona said, shocking herself with the forwardness of their conversation, normally she was very quiet and reserved.

"Hmm, maybe." Callie said as she turned around and walked into the Operating Room.

"Maybe?" The blonde asked to the empty scrub room just as Callie turned around and winked at her through the glass of the O.R., causing Arizona to break out the dimples, yet again.

All of the sudden, four other doctors rushed into the scrub room and started scrubbing fast so they could get into the O.R. as soon as possible to help Callie and the teenage girl.

Arizona suddenly felt wildly out of place, so she removed herself from the room and sat down on the ground across from the scrub room. Since it was late at night and her shift was officially over, she decided to wait around for the lovely brunette.

* * *

><p><em>T,<em>

_Go ahead and take the rig home and clean her up, I'm staying here for a while. _

_IOU,_

_A_

* * *

><p><em>Go Zona! Get some! <em>

_Yeah, you better do the same for me when I want to hook up with this McSteamy guy. _

_Have fun!_

_-T_

* * *

><p>After Callie had been in surgery for about 3 hours, they finally finished working on the teenager. She was now spleen-less, but alive, so that was good enough for Callie, but all Callie could really think about was that gorgeous blonde from earlier.<p>

Mark closed the girl up and continued to work on her burns, like he had been doing throughout the surgery, so Callie decided to stay with him while he finished.

"So I saw that blonde paramedic again today, I know what you are talking about now." Callie said shyly as Mark continued to clean the burns.

"Was I right?"

"Definitely. She is really hot, and she seemed really nice."

"Did you get her number?"

"Nope, she helped me save this girl and then I had to rush into surgery. But, you know what they say, if it's meant to be-"

"It'll happen." Mark finished for her.

"Exactly, so I hope I will be seeing her around the hospital soon."

Mark and Callie went into the scrub room to scrub out together and as Mark was drying his hands, he noticed that the paramedic was sitting across the hallway.

"Well it looks like you got your wish."

"What are you talking about, Mark?"

"Blondie. She's waiting for you. Go get her, Tiger." Mark said excitedly as he left the scrub room and went to check on some of his other patients.

* * *

><p>"Arizona? Hey, what are you doing here still? It's late. Oh, wow, it's already midnight." Callie questioned as she looked at her phone that was in her pocket.<p>

"Callie, hey. I just wanted to see if that girl was going to be okay and my shift was over, so I thought I'd stay and find out." She said, completely lying, but she didn't want Callie to know that she stayed because she wanted to see her again.

"She'll be alright, eventually. She had severe burns, but our Plastic Surgeon took care of that, and she doesn't have a spleen anymore. But, we stopped the internal bleeding, so she should be fine in a few weeks. It was really nice of you to stay and see if she was okay."

"Oh, I'm just doing my job." Arizona said as she brushed off the compliment.

"No, you're caring, and I think that's great."

Just as Arizona was about to ask Callie out for coffee or a drink, they were interrupted by something that came over the loudspeaker.

"_Paging Dr. Calliope Torres to room 297, Code Blue. Dr. Calliope Torres to room 297, Code Blue."_

Callie instantly looked down at her pager, which had died sometime during the surgery from all of the pages she had gotten earlier, apparently that killed the battery faster than normal.

After looking at her pager for a split second, she took off running to the stairs and up to room 297, which happened to be a 7 year old boy who she had on her table earlier that day in order to fix his shattered tibia.

Arizona was left in the middle of the hallway, looking at the entrance to the stairs where Callie had just disappeared.

"Calliope, huh? I like that." Arizona said quietly to herself as she turned around and walked down to the lobby to call a cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Do you want me to keep going or try another story? **

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews and story alerts, I was really surprised! **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately. **

_Arizona was left in the middle of the hallway, looking at the entrance to the stairs where Callie had just disappeared. _

"_Calliope, huh? I like that." Arizona said quietly to herself as she turned around and walked down to the lobby to call a cab._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arizona returned to Seattle Grace to see Calliope, but this time she came bearing coffee. The previous night, she had called for a cab and had to wait for about an hour before one came, because apparently there was only one cab in all of Seattle, which was a huge difference from where she used to live.<p>

_While she was waiting for the cab, a good looking doctor walked by and then stopped in his tracks, turned around and went to sit down in the chair next to Arizona. _

"_Hi, I'm Mark Sloan, Callie's best friend."_

"_Oh, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Arizona Robbins."_

"_Likewise. So listen, Blondie."_

"_Arizona." She corrected._

"_Anyways, Blondie, Cal is having a really tough time tonight, so I was thinking that if you wanted to, you could bring her some coffee or breakfast tomorrow. She gets off work at 7, so you can meet her outside of the locker room."_

"_Alright, I can do that. Why was she having a tough time tonight, though?" _

"_She just lost a 7 year old patient, she had to rush him back into surgery and he ended up dying on the table. She's really beating herself up over it, she's crying in an on call room, I was trying to comfort her, but she kicked me out. I think she might listen to you."_

"_Uh, yeah. Of course, I'll try. I'll come by and wait for her to get off of her shift. How does she take her coffee?"_

"_Cream, no sugar. And she loves blueberry muffins, as do I." Mark added, hoping that she would get the hint. _

"_I'll find you tomorrow morning with a coffee and a muffin." _

"_Sounds great, thanks Blondie!" He added before he started walking away._

"_It's Arizona!" She yelled after him, hating being called 'Blondie'._

"_Sure it is, Blondie. See you tomorrow bright and early!" _

* * *

><p>So, there she was, waiting for Callie to come out of the locker room. She had already given Mark his coffee and muffin, and he had warned her that Callie's night just got worse after she left.<p>

It was now 7:25 and Callie's coffee was getting cold, every time the door would open, Arizona would look up, hoping to see the gorgeous doctor again. Finally, after looking up excitedly after 10 different people left the locker room, she stuck to pretending to look at her phone.

"Arizona? What are you doing here?" Callie asked confusedly, as she walked out of the locker room and saw the blonde sitting there pretending to look at her phone, which she thought was adorable.

"Oh, hi. I was waiting for you! I brought you coffee and a blueberry muffin."

"Oh, my favorite! Thanks! But, can I ask why?" Callie asked apprehensively.

"Oh, of course. I know I seem like a stalker right now, but I'm not, I promise! I ran into Mark last night and he told me that you were having a rough night, so I decided to come down and surprise you with breakfast."

"Wow, that's really thoughtful. Thanks, I appreciate it! Do you want to go somewhere with me right now?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"This is always where I go when I've had a hard day, it makes me calm down. It's just so peaceful, I love being able to sit on this bench and look out and see all of the big buildings and the space needle. It reminds me of where I grew up."<p>

"Me too, I love it here. I like to come here too, after a stressful day, or if I just want to be able to sit here and watch the sunrise after a long shift or something."

"So where did you grow up?"

"New York, well I'm actually a military brat, so we moved around every year or two, so when I was able to go to college, I loved it because I was actually able to stay in one place for four years. I went to Cornell, so I just consider New York to be home, it was so beautiful and I miss it sometimes, but I love it here. What about you? Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Miami, but I went to Harvard for my undergrad and Johns Hopkins for Med School, so I've moved around a little bit, not as much as you have though. That must have been tough for a little kid, having to move around so often."

"Ah, it was, but I know it was what my Dad loved, so I didn't really mind it that much. But, it is kind of nice being able to stay in one place for as long as I want to now."

"I'm sure. Listen, thanks for bringing me coffee, I really appreciate it. And thank you for taking my mind off of last night, its really sweet of you to do, especially for a stranger."

"It's not a problem, Calliope, in fact, I'm happy to do it."

"Calliope? Did Mark tell you that last night?"

"No, why would he?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering."

"Well, alright." Arizona answered, bewildered as to why Callie was asking those questions.

"Look, I'm having a really good time right now, but I think I'm gonna take off. It's just that I've been up for who knows how long, and I don't want to fall asleep on you."

"No, hey, I understand what you mean. Do you want me to take you home, if you're really tired, you shouldn't be driving."

"Thank you for the offer, but I actually walk to work, I live right across the street from the hospital. Do you want to walk back with me though?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

* * *

><p>It took them about 10 minutes to walk back from the park and get to Callie's apartment where they decided to say goodbye right outside of her apartment building.<p>

"Listen, thanks again for this morning, it was really nice. I'll see you around, Arizona." And with that, Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek, placed a piece of paper in her hand and turned around and walked into the building, not before looking back one last time at the gorgeous blonde and shooting her a big smile.

Arizona returned the sweet smile and as soon as Callie disappeared into her apartment building, she looked down at the note that was handed to her and was ecstatic when she saw what is said.

_(356) 211-2987_

_Text me sometime. _

_-Calliope_

* * *

><p>"Where's your head at today, Arizona?" Teddy asked, curious as to why Arizona had had a smile plastered on her face the whole afternoon.<p>

"What? Oh, sorry. Did you say something, Teddy?"

"Oh man, you have it bad, don't you? Are you still thinking about Callie? It wasn't even a date!"

"I know it wasn't a date, but we spent some time getting to know each other, and it was amazing. I'm fine with taking baby steps with this one, I just feel comfortable around her, I can't explain it, but I do."

"Wow, Z, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks! I think I'm going to text her right now, should I? Or is it too soon? I mean I only saw her a few hours ago."

"I say text her tomorrow, make her wait it out a little bit. Text her tomorrow morning, when you go for breakfast, no earlier than 8am."

"How are you so good at this?" Arizona asked incredulously.

"I think the real question is, how are you not so good at this? I mean, sure girls are complicated, but you are one, so just think about what you would want her to do."

"I'd want her to text me right now."

"No, no, no you wouldn't! You are just saying that because you want to talk to her right now. Alright, trust me, text her tomorrow morning. Promise?"

"Uh, fine. I promise. But you are no fun!" Arizona said as she stuck her tongue out at Teddy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Teddy and Arizona went out for breakfast around 7, when their shift ended.<p>

"Teddy, please! I'm begging you!"

"No, just like I have been telling you for the past 10 hours! No, Arizona!"

"Why not?" She asked while she sat in the bagel shop, pouting.

"Because I said so, that's why!"

"You're not a mother, you aren't allowed to say that! Just give me my phone back!"

"No, not until 8! I took it away from you for a reason!"

"I wasn't actually going to send that text last night!"

"Yes, yes you were, Arizona! And it was 2 in the morning; it wasn't last night, you crazy person! She was probably sleeping, would you appreciate it if I text you at 2 in the morning on your night off?"

"No, I guess not." Arizona practically whispered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I said you're right, okay? You are right. I'm being too eager, I mean I barely know this woman!"

"Good, I'm glad you just admitted that you're being too eager. Here, take your phone back and text her if you want to. I'm gonna go home and go to bed, I'm exhausted. Finally, we have a night off! I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"See ya Teddy!"

* * *

><p><em>Hey you. How was the rest of your day?<em>

_-Arizona_

* * *

><p>Arizona got all the way to her house and Callie still hadn't texted her back yet and it was driving her crazy. So, instead she tried to get her mind off of it by having a shower and dancing around to the radio for a few minutes, and then she finally heard the heavenly beeping of her phone and ran over to it.<p>

_Hey! The rest of my day was good, considering I slept for most of it! Sorry it took me so long to respond, I was in surgery. My schedule is all messed up this week, but it should be back to normal sometime next week. _

_-Callie_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so Mark told me not to do this, but he just walked away, so I'll do whatever I want to. :)<em>

_Would you like to go on a date with me sometime next week?_

* * *

><p><em>YES! I would love to! I'm not sure what my schedule is next week, but I'll let you know soon! <em>

_I just got off of work and I'm about to pass out, so I'm going to bed, but I'm looking forward to our date next week! Have a great rest of the day! _

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Okay, sweet dreams! I'll talk to you later. <em>

_-Calliope_

Arizona smiled brightly as she set her phone down on her nightstand, she was actually getting to go on a date with Calliope and she was so excited!

After she settled into bed, she fell asleep quickly as her long night caught up to her, but she was already so excited for next week to come because she was dying to go on a real date with Calliope.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing! <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter as well! **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

_Arizona smiled brightly as she set her phone down on her nightstand, she was actually getting to go on a date with Calliope and she was so excited!_

_After she settled into bed, she fell asleep quickly as her long night caught up to her, but she was already so excited for next week to come because she was dying to go on a real date with Calliope._

* * *

><p>For some reason, Arizona felt a need to see Calliope again before their date on Thursday night. They both had Thursday night off, so they decided to go out to dinner at a nice restaurant, Callie was choosing since she had been the one to ask Arizona out on a date.<p>

Arizona had just come off of another night shift and she knew that Callie was going to be finishing up her shift soon, so she decided to go surprise her and invite her to breakfast. They had been texting each other back and forth for the past few days and were slowly getting to know each other.

Arizona walked through the hospital, trying to find Callie and she eventually found her on the Ortho Floor, go figure. She had to laugh at poor Callie, who looked so sluggish and out of it while she leaned on the nurse's station and tried to focus on the chart that was in front of her.

"Hey Cal, tequila and dancing after our shift?"

_Tequila and dancing? At 8 in the morning? And who is this woman asking my girlfriend to go out clubbing with her? Wait, hold on Arizona, she's not your girlfriend! Yet. _

Arizona thought to herself as she watched Callie look up at the pretty, Asian woman and say yes with a huge smile on her face.

Callie continued to stand lean against the nurse's station while the small Asian woman sat down at one of the computers. Arizona decided that this was her moment to go and surprise Callie.

"Hey, Calliope." She said brightly as she walked up behind her.

"Calliope? She lets you call her that?" The Asian woman asked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't she?" Arizona asked, confusedly.

The Asian woman looked up at Callie's face and noticed that she was giving her a death stare.

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Arizona, this is Cristina, my roommate. Cristina, this is Arizona."

"So, she's the one that you've been talking about for the past few days? You must be really special since you're all she's been talking about at home." Cristina said, completely oblivious to Callie's death stare and Arizona's huge grin.

"Alright, Cristina, can I get a rain check? Arizona and I are going out to breakfast together." Callie answered, having completely read Arizona's mind.

After Cristina said that was fine, Callie and Arizona headed off in the direction of an on call room, so they could talk for a minute, before Callie had to get back to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how was your shift?" Callie asked Arizona sweetly as she leaned in to hug the blonde.<p>

She had really missed Arizona since they hadn't managed to see each other in a few days. She didn't know why she felt so connected to the blonde that was in her arms, but she just did.

"It was good, how is yours so far?"

"Busy, it's been emergency after emergency. I only have an hour left and I am so exhausted."

"Well, after I take you out to breakfast, you can go right to bed."

"Sounds like a plan." Callie added as she looked down at her pager that had just gone off.

"Shit, I have to go. Stay here and I'll get you when I'm done." She told Arizona as she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Callie had finished her shift and had changed into her street clothes and she was ready to go to breakfast with Arizona and then get to bed.<p>

As she walked into the On Call room where she left Arizona, she noticed that the apparently exhausted blonde was now asleep on the bed.

Callie looked at her and didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she took off her jacket and climbed into the bed next to the blonde.

Arizona woke up a few hours later and was momentarily shocked when she tried to move and felt a strong arm tighten around her waist. She immediately relaxed when she rolled over and saw that it was Calliope, she loved the way that Callie held her, even though they were asleep. So, she snuggled into Callie as much as she could and rested her head under Callie's chin and fell back asleep.

A few hours after that, Callie was the one that woke up and was surprised to find the curly haired blonde curled up against her, it made Callie's heart swell and caused a huge smile to appear on her face until she realized that she barely knew this girl.

_What are you thinking, Callie? You haven't even gone out on a date with her, you barely know her. Jumping into things has not worked out for you, remember George? Take it slow with her; it will work out better in the long run. Ahh, but look at her, she's so gorgeous and peaceful. I just want to kiss her and be with her….NO, Callie! Stop talking…or thinking about this! Just wake her up and ask to go out to lunch or something. _

Arizona could practically hear Callie's thoughts screaming at her, and it caused her to open her eyes and look up at Callie who had been watching her sleep.

"Hi, sleep well?" Arizona asked.

"Amazingly well, you?"

"Same."

"Good. So, I'm starving, do you want to go out for lunch or something?"

"Sure!" Arizona asked as she looked at her phone and discovered that it was 2 in the afternoon.

"Wow, I didn't know that we slept for that long. We can order a pizza at my place and watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds perfect." Arizona said with a huge dimpled smile.

* * *

><p>They got back to Callie's apartment just as Cristina was leaving to meet up with Owen, so they had the apartment all to themselves.<p>

"Do you want to pick a movie while I order? What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese with Pineapple, please. Sure, I'll pick!"

5 minutes later, Callie walked back into the room with the phone in her hands and smirked as she saw the normally bubbly blonde shaking her head while she looked at the movie choices.

"Having a problem choosing a movie?" Callie asked her, with the smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah, all you have are documentaries on surgeries and stuff, why do you want to watch that when you deal with it all day?"

"Those are Cristina's movies, and she watches them all the time, she must have moved my movies so she could add more documentary's to her collection. Ah, here are mine." Callie said as she leaned down and opened the drawer to their coffee table.

"Oh good. What mood are you in?"

"Uhh, something funny, I think. You?"

"Same. Ooh, how about Get Smart? I love Steve Carell, he is so funny!"

"Me too! I love him in this movie!" Callie added as she put the movie in and started it.

20 minutes in the pizza was delivered and after they both ate, Arizona took her time shifting closer to Callie, who knew what she was doing the whole time, until they were shoulder to shoulder and Callie ended up wrapping her arm around Arizona's shoulder.

* * *

><p>As they were leaning in to kiss each other, someone rushed into their apartment and stormed over to stand in front of them.<p>

"Mark! What are you doing here? We are kind of busy." Callie said angrily as she continued to sit there with her arm around Arizona.

"What do I do about little Grey? Derek told me no, but I can't help it!'"

"Fine, we will have this conversation for about 1 minute, and then you are getting the hell out of my apartment, got it?" She asked him as Arizona laid her hand on Callie's thigh, trying to calm her down a little.

"Done."

"Alright, good. I think that if you really like her, then go for it. Sure, she's a little young, hence the 'little Grey' part, but she's sweet, caring, smart and very pretty and if she likes you, then what is there to lose? But, I am warning you right now, Mark, if you hurt her, I will personally tell Derek Shepherd and he will be standing by with a video camera while I break your bones. Remember, that is what I do for a living and I am very good at it. Don't hide your relationship either, alright? Tell Derek now and let him process it, and you take her out on nice dates and treat her really well. If this is just a manwhore thing that you want to accomplish or whatever, end it now. But, if you are absolutely serious, then you have my support."

"You are amazing, Calliope Torres! Ah, I love you!" Mark exclaimed as he bent down to kiss Callie's forehead.

"I know! And don't call me Calliope! Now, get out of here and go talk to Lexie."

"You got it! See ya Cal, Blondie!" He added as he ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at you, expert advice giver. I like it. Why don't you want him to call you Calliope?"<p>

"Because I hate when people call me that, only my dad calls me that and that's only because I can't get him to stop." Callie explained as she watched Arizona's face fall and then she realized why.

"I like it when you call me that, though. Believe me, if I didn't then you would have known it by now." She said, trying to get Arizona to believe her.

Arizona looked into Callie's gorgeous brown eyes and immediately knew that she was telling the truth.

"Now, where were we, Calliope?" She whispered in Callie's ear as she got up to move herself onto Callie's lap.

She flashed a bright smile at Callie when she noticed Callie's face looking ahead, shocked and aroused with the sensuality in Arizona's voice.

Arizona leaned forward until her lips connected with Callie's, the kiss started out slow and as Arizona dragged her tongue across Callie's bottom lip it became more passionate as Callie opened her mouth, which was exactly what Arizona wanted.

"Oh, gross. You know, you have your own bedroom, right Cal? I don't need to walk in on you two making out like teenagers." Cristina exclaimed as she walked into the apartment and continued right on in to her bedroom, wanting to leave the 'teenagers' alone.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and started cracking up until Callie decided to see what time it was.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe its already 5:30, I really need to start getting ready for work, I still have to have a shower and everything. I know I told you that my schedule would be better by this week, but it is obviously not better yet."

"Oh, yeah. I need to get ready for work too. It's fine, my schedule is all screwed up too, and hopefully it gets straightened out soon."

Callie walked Arizona to her car, gave her a short kiss on the lips and said goodbye. They agreed to have breakfast again the next day, and not fall asleep like they had earlier.

* * *

><p>At 7pm, both women were at their respected workplaces, just starting another 12 hour shift, hopefully the last night shift for the both of them for a while. While they both didn't normally mind being on the night shift, they were getting tired of sleeping during the day, when everyone else was awake.<p>

Arizona and Teddy were sitting in the parking lot of a Taco Bell around midnight, for their 'lunch' and Arizona used that time to check her phone.

"Oh my gosh, Teddy! Teddy, look! Teddy!" Arizona frantically screamed to her partner, forcing her to look at her phone.

"Geez, Arizona! What?" Teddy asked, not wanting to read the small print on the blonde's phone.

"Facebook just emailed me and said that Callie Torres is requesting to be in a relationship with me!" Arizona squealed, startling Teddy, who almost started choking on her food.

"Seriously? Zona, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"And I just accepted it! We are now Facebook official! Wooohooo! I can't believe it! We haven't even gone on a legit date yet, but I don't care. She's amazing and she makes me feel amazing!"

* * *

><p><em>Well I guess you didn't really need to think about it for a long time. <em>

_-Cal :)_

Arizona smiled as soon as she got that text message, about 2 minutes after she accepted the relationship change.

* * *

><p><em>Well, lucky for you, I didn't need to think about it at all.<em>

_-A ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it is lucky for me. Now get back to work, cuz I know my gf is no slacker! ;)<em>

_See you tmrw for breakfast?_

_-C_

* * *

><p><em>Damn right I'm no slacker. I got you, didn't I? :)<em>

_Definitely, I'll see you tmrw morning! _

_-A_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites, so thank you!**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy. **

_Damn right I'm no slacker. I got you, didn't I? :)_

_Definitely, I'll see you tmrw morning!_

_-A_

* * *

><p>Arizona walked into the hospital around 8 am and instantly went up to the Ortho Floor to try and find Calliope, <em>her girlfriend. <em>She was so happy that she could now say that, she wanted to scream it from the rooftop of every building in Seattle.

She stood at the nurse's station, their meeting place, for about 10 minutes until she grabbed her phone and texted Callie, telling her that she was there.

Almost right after she sent the text message, she noticed a young looking doctor in a lab coat, looking around the area near the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, are you Arizona, Dr. Torres' girlfriend?" The nervous looking doctor asked her.

"Yes, I am. I'm Arizona Robbins." She replied while she stuck her hand out to shake the doctor's hand.

"Oh, good. I'm Lexie Grey, Callie wanted me to come and tell you that she's stuck in surgery for at least another hour." It was hard to miss the sad look on Arizona's normally upbeat face, so Lexie continued her message quickly.

"But, she wanted me to tell you that you could watch her from the gallery if you want, I can take you there and then I will scrub in again. Do you want to do that, or do you want me to give her a message for you?"

"No, that sounds perfect. I'd love to watch her perform a surgery."

"Yeah, she's amazing! She has been working on this surgery for three hours already; it's a bilateral hip replacement. I would've been out to get you earlier, but we had a little problem so I had to stay. She was really adamant that someone let her girlfriend know, she didn't want you to think that she stood you up or something."

* * *

><p>Lexie pointed Arizona in the direction of the gallery to O.R. 1, as she turned around and went to go re-scrub.<p>

Arizona walked into the gallery and was surprised to see that it was full; her girlfriend really was a badass.

"Hey, Blondie. You can have my seat, I just got paged."

"Thanks, Mark! I'll see you later." Arizona said as she moved around Mark and took his seat in the front row and looked down to find her girlfriend.

She watched as her girlfriend seemed to be rocking out to a song that was blasting in her O.R. and at the same time she worked on one of the man's hips.

She watched intently for 5 minutes before Callie looked up and saw her gorgeous blonde girlfriend watching her, and it instantly brought a smile to her face, not that Arizona could see it since she was wearing a mask.

Arizona's eyes met Callie's loving brown ones and she instantly smiled as her girlfriend's eyes lit up and she nodded her head, acknowledging Arizona's presence.

The rest of the surgery went well and Arizona was completely in awe of her girlfriend's talent, she was so confident and looked at home with every step of the surgery, not to mention completely hot.

After Callie closed up, she wasted no time and went directly to the scrub room, so she could scrub out and go say hi to her girlfriend.

"Hey, gorgeous." Callie heard someone say from behind her as she walked out of the scrub room and headed off in the direction of the gallery.

"Hi, baby." Callie said as she turned around and flashed Arizona a big smile.

Arizona had to smile at the use of a pet name, she already loved this relationship and it had just started. Arizona walked over, into Callie's arms, and gave her a big hug, and eventually leaned up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Once they realized that they were in a public place, they decided to break apart and Arizona went to the locker room with Callie and waited for her as she changed out of her scrubs and into her street clothes.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona walked out of the hospital together, and they had agreed on the bagel shop that was right across from the hospital. They walked side by side and a few seconds after they left the hospital Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and intertwined their fingers. Arizona looked down at their intertwined hands and couldn't help but smile and lean over to kiss Callie on the cheek.<p>

"So thank you for sending Lexie to come and get me, I'm really glad I got to see you perform a surgery."

"I am too, I'm sorry I took longer than I was supposed to, we had some problems, so that delayed us a little bit."

"Hey, it's no problem, it's your job. And you are helping people, that's more important than going to breakfast with your girlfriend."

"I'm glad you understand, it's been a deal breaker in past relationships. They got tired of waiting for me to get off work, you know? And eventually it was too much for them."

"Well you don't have to go through that with me, I promise. I want you to be able to save lives and not feel bad about it, alright? Have fun, I know that you're doing what you love in that O.R. and that is what makes it okay to skip dates with me."

"You're amazing, did you know that? And I only skip dates or show up late for them when I can't help it, that I can promise you."

* * *

><p>"So you never told me about the whole 'Little Grey' thing." Arizona brought up while they sat down to eat breakfast.<p>

Callie looked up at her and started chuckling, causing Arizona to break out into a smile at the sound of Callie's adorable laugh.

"That was just Mark and Derek being boys. Derek is married to Meredith, who is Lexie's older sister. So the whole thing just started with Derek telling Mark to stay away from Lexie. He started calling her Little Grey so they wouldn't get confused, or just so he could be annoying. She hates being called Little Grey."

"Why not just call them Meredith and Lexie, though?"

"Exactly. Mark just likes to make up nicknames for people, I don't know why."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that. He calls me Blondie all of the time."

"I believe it. He really likes you though, he thinks you are really cool, and completely gorgeous, which you are."

"As are you." Arizona added with a huge smile on her face, happy to finally be with someone like Callie.

* * *

><p>After they ate, they headed back to Callie's apartment and decided to sit on Callie's bed and watch a movie together. They started watching Charlie's Angels, but before they were even 10 minutes in, they were both laying down next to each other, asleep.<p>

Their hands were linked together and at some point when they were sleeping, they shifted together and Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her girlfriend right up against her.

"Hey Callie, Cal, we have to be at work in a little over an hour." Cristina whispered to Callie as she tried to wake her up.

"Ahh, alright, thanks Cristina." Callie said as she looked down at the adorable blonde in her arms.

Callie just had to work this last shift and then the next night would be her first official date with Arizona. After tomorrow night, her schedule would be back to what it normally was, which she was extremely grateful for.

Arizona didn't have to be at work until 5 the next morning, since her schedule had been changed, so Callie decided to let her sleep. She quietly untangled herself from the blonde and walked over to her alarm clock and set it for 3:45 am and wrote Arizona a note and set it on her pillow that was next to Arizona.

_Hey baby, _

_I had to go to work, and you looked so peaceful so I decided to let you sleep. Hopefully you will sleep until the alarm clock goes off. When you get up, feel free to use my bathroom to get ready and eat anything you want. Cristina and I are both at work, so you have the apartment to yourself. _

_I'll see you tonight for our date. :)_

_-Calliope_

* * *

><p>Lucky for Arizona, she slept all the way until the alarm went off at 3:45 am, so she woke up feeling completely rested and ready for another day on the job.<p>

She got up, had a shower and ate some of Callie's cereal and then was on her way to go meet Teddy at their rig and start their 12 hour shift.

While Arizona was busy working, Callie was asleep, and Arizona was freaking out about what to wear on their date tonight.

"Teddy, I really don't know what to wear! What should I wear?" Arizona frantically asked her partner, causing Teddy to crack up at Arizona's uneasiness.

"What is so funny, Theodora? You are not helping me right now."

"First of all, do not call me Theodora, and secondly, I think you should wear that really pretty blue dress you have, straighten your hair, throw on some make-up and put on a necklace or a bracelet or something."

"Yes, that's perfect! Thank you Teddy!"

At 5 pm, Arizona finally got to head home after her shift and she started getting herself ready. They had already decided that Callie would pick her up at her apartment at 6:30 and then they would head on over to the Restaurant.

* * *

><p>At exactly 6:30, Arizona heard knocking on her door and she smiled at her girlfriend who was apparently a very punctual person. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Callie, who looked gorgeous in a tight fitting black dress with her curly hair, holding a bouquet of daisies for Arizona.<p>

She invited Callie in and ran to get her shoes and then she would be ready to go out on their first date, but when she came back into the room, she looked up to see Callie talking on her phone angrily.

"No, Mark! I am not on call tonight! Because I'm going on a date with Arizona, that's why. Well, why can't Marshall handle it? The Chief is requesting that I be put on this case? Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes, have my scrubs and scrub cap ready for me at my locker."

Callie looked up at Arizona's face and hated herself for making the blonde get all dressed up and excited about their night out and then go and cancel it.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. I tried to get out of it, but I can't."

"Hey, it's fine. I heard you, and we can always go out another night, I promise."

"Do you want to come with me, maybe it will be a quick fix and then we can go out?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

* * *

><p>As Callie strode down the hallway, everyone practically jumped out of her way because she had on her game face and her heels were hitting the ground with so much force, that everyone knew that the normally happy Dr. Torres was in an extremely bad mood.<p>

She walked into the locker room and changed really fast and then headed off to the room that Mark told her to meet him at, Arizona followed behind her, deciding not to talk to her for a few minutes and just let her calm down on her own.

As soon as they got to the room, Callie told Arizona to stay outside as she walked in to talk to Mark, who was standing next to the bed.

Arizona looked in and saw a completely mangled person laying on the bed, hooked up to multiple machines and she knew that there was no way Callie was going to be free later tonight.

Arizona watched Mark talk to Callie, it looked like he was explaining something to her and she watched as her girlfriend's face turned to stone and became really pale.

All of the sudden, Callie broke down and started hysterically crying when she turned to the bed and looked at the person who lay there. Arizona was about to rush in there, but she saw that Mark grabbed ahold of Callie and brought her into a hug while he rubbed her back.

Arizona's heart was breaking; she hated seeing her girlfriend in so much pain, especially since she didn't know what caused it.

Arizona turned around when she heard someone sniffling behind her.

"Lexie, what's wrong? Why is everyone crying?" She asked as she looked around and noticed that almost everyone around them had red, puffy eyes.

"George, he was, or is, one of ours. That's him in there, on that bed. One minute he's out joining the army, and the next he's getting hit by a bus." She managed to get out before she completely broke down sobbing and ran off before Arizona could say something to her.

A few minutes later, Mark walked out of the room, with tearstains all over his scrubs from when he was holding Callie. Arizona looked behind him, expecting her girlfriend to be following him out, but instead, Callie was sitting in the chair next to George's bed, holding his hand and talking to him.

Arizona was about to walk into the room, when Mark grabbed her arm to stop her.

"He's brain dead, his mom decided to end life support tomorrow and donate his organs. He was her husband, she just needs a minute to say bye to him. She'll come out when she's ready."

"Wait, he was her what?"

"Her husband, well, her ex-husband."

"How long have they been divorced for?"

"Like a year, I think."

Mark walked away to go find Lexie, who he saw run off earlier and he left Arizona standing in front of her girlfriend's ex-husband's hospital room.

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that he was her ex-husband, that's probably not going to go over very well. _

Mark thought to himself as he opened the door to an on call room, but as soon as he saw Lexie huddled up in the corner crying, he forgot all about everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to get this chapter up; I've been super busy! But, I'll try to get another chapter up soon! **

_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that he was her ex-husband, that's probably not going to go over very well._

_Mark thought to himself as he opened the door to an on call room, but as soon as he saw Lexie huddled up in the corner crying, he forgot all about everything else._

* * *

><p>Callie stayed to talk to George for about an hour, completely forgetting that the blonde was with her. Callie shared some of her favorite memories with him, and said goodbye to him. She still couldn't believe that he was going to be gone soon, he was already mentally gone, unfortunately, but Callie knew that he could hear her in someway.<p>

As she got up to leave George's room, she remembered that she had dragged the blonde along in case the 'consult' didn't last that long. She stormed out of the room and ended up finding the blonde right away. She was sitting in a chair on that floor's waiting room, typing something on her phone, most likely to Teddy.

Callie hesitantly walked over to her girlfriend and sat down in the chair next to her, surprised that the blonde hadn't looked up yet.

"How are you doing? I'm really sorry about your husband." Arizona asked as sad brown eyes met concerned blue ones.

"I'll be alright eventually. And its ex-husband. Who told you?" Callie asked, ashamed that she hadn't told Arizona herself.

"Mark did, on accident. It's fine that you haven't told me yet; we haven't been going out for that long, so I don't know everything about you. Just like you don't know everything about me. But I do know what it's like to lose a loved one and it's awful, I'm so sorry, so let me know if you need anything at all."

"You are being surprisingly calm about this, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, this situation just reminds me of my brother. One day I'm hugging him goodbye and watching him get on a plane to Iraq and a few months I was watching him leave that same plane, in a casket. It sucks and it's unbelievably hard, so I know what you're going through." Arizona finished explaining as she fought to keep the forming tears at bay.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's fine. I just want you to be able to come to me if you want to talk about it, or if you just want to hang out with me, alright?"

Callie looked at her with amazement and instantly started crying, partly because she was so grateful that Arizona wasn't going to break up with her and partly because of what was happening with George.

Arizona immediately opened her arms and Callie walked into her embrace and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and continued to let the tears flow as Arizona rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

><p>At some point during the night, Callie and Arizona relocated to an empty on call room and slept there, Callie in Arizona's arms, something that both of them loved.<p>

They woke up in the morning when Callie's pager started going off, she was being paged to George's room and she knew that his mom would be there right now, saying goodbye to him as well.

"Do you want me to come with you or do you just want to call me later?" Arizona asked quietly as they both sat up in the small bunk bed.

"I'll call you later, I should deal with his mom by myself. Thank you, though."

"Alright, I'll see you later, please call me if you need anything, I mean it." Arizona told Callie as she gave Callie a fast hug and kiss and left the on call room.

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days since Arizona had left Callie in the hospital and she hadn't heard from the brunette since; she kept trying to contact her girlfriend, but was having no luck.<p>

Arizona had called, texted, and even talked to Mark to try to find out why Callie was avoiding her, but she couldn't get a straight answer from anyone.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Arizona."

"Oh, hey Blondie. What's up?" Callie's roommate answered as she opened the front door.

"Nothing much, Cristina, I was just wondering if you know where Callie is?"

"Yeah, the same place she's been all week."

"And that would be?" Arizona asked, she was starting to get really angry with everyone.

"She's in Florida, right where she has been for the past 4 days."

"Why is she in Florida? Did she choose to go on a vacation, now?"

"Look, I don't know why she didn't call you, but she has been a mess. Things have not been going her way lately. The day after George died, she got this phone call while we were sitting on the couch watching surgeries that I have on tape and she immediately got up and packed a bag and told me to drive her to the airport. She didn't even call the Chief to let him know that she was leaving; I had to do it for her. She told me not to tell anyone, Mark doesn't even know where she is. For all anyone else knows, she took a long vacation."

"Then why hasn't she returned any of my calls or texts?"

Cristina walked over to the counter and picked up a phone charger that was next to the coffee pot.

"This would be your reason. My guess is that her phone has been dead since she landed in Miami."

"Alright, well can you at least tell me why she is in Miami?"

"Her dad had a heart attack."

* * *

><p>"Torres Residence, how may I help you?"<p>

"Hi, is Calliope Torres there?"

"Wow, if she lets you call her Calliope, then you must be special. Are you Arizona, by any chance?"

"Yes, I am. I was just calling to check on Calliope and see how her dad was doing."

"Callie isn't here right now, she's at the hospital with her dad."

Just as Arizona was about to ask another question, she heard someone who sounded like Callie talking to the lady in the background and then she heard the phone shift to someone else's hand.

"Hello, is this Arizona?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"I'm Aria Torres, Callie's younger sister."

"Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you; well, it's nice to talk to you. How is your dad doing?"

"He's a lot better actually. He had to have a double bypass, but he's doing really well now. Callie just went to visit him, but she's coming back later. You know, she talks about you a lot, she just has been really busy, so she hasn't called you. I know that's a lame excuse, and that's what I told her, but I think she's just nervous that you're gonna be mad about the whole ex-husband thing."

"I'm glad he's doing better! And I'm not mad, but I was worried since I haven't heard from her in days, so can you just have her call me, please? Tell her that I don't care if she was married before, and I just want to talk to her."

"I can do that, for sure. I'm gonna go to the hospital right now, too. So, I'll talk to you later and I'll set Callie straight about the whole ex-husband thing. It was nice to talk to you, Arizona."

"Yeah, it was really nice to talk to you too, Aria. I'll talk to you later. Tell your father that I hope he feels better soon."

* * *

><p>After Arizona got off the phone with Aria, she felt a lot better, just knowing where Callie was and that her dad was okay. Now, it was just a waiting game.<p>

Arizona was watching a movie at her apartment later that night when her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID since she was so taken with the scene from the movie she was watching, The Lion King.

"Hello?"

"Arizona?"

"Calliope. How are you?" She answered happily as she paused the movie.

"I'm alright, how are you? I'm sorry I haven't called; things have been really hectic lately. I guess the truth is that I'm a solitary mourner, I deal with things by shutting people out, and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have. But, I'll be coming back home in 2 days, on Friday, and if you want to, can we try again?"

"I understand that. Of course, you are my girlfriend after all. What time does your flight get in?"

"Oh, thank you, Arizona. It gets in at two, I think."

"How about I pick you up from the airport and then we can go to dinner later that night?"

"That would be amazing, thank you. Listen, I have to go right now, but I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Alright, I hope your dad feels better. Bye, Calliope."

"Bye, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After Arizona hung her phone up, she started squealing and jumping around, things were good with Callie again, and she always felt like melting whenever Callie called her 'baby', or any other pet name for that matter.<p>

Arizona waited outside of the gate at the airport, waiting to see her gorgeous girlfriend; she had even gotten there half an hour early because she was so excited.

"Calliope!" She shouted excitedly as she saw her girlfriend appear from the doorway of the airport terminal.

Callie was dressed in tight jeans and a hoodie, so she looked really comfortable, and Arizona thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous anyways. She had definitely missed her girlfriend's gorgeous face and body, but what she missed most was her girlfriend's personality and spending time with her.

Callie's face immediately brightened as she heard her girlfriend shout her name; she ran over excitedly to bring Arizona into a huge, loving hug, just needing to be with her, especially after the past week.

Arizona hugged Callie tightly and started rubbing her back, knowing that it always comforted her and made her feel safer.

Finally, everything that had happened in Callie's life caught up to her and as soon as she realized that she was now safe and happy with her girlfriend, she broke down.

Arizona tried to comfort her while she sobbed in her arms, but it broke Arizona's heart to see Callie crying like that, it reminded Arizona of when her younger brother, Timothy, died and no one was able to console her.

"Hey, baby, let's get you home, alright?" Arizona decided as she grabbed Callie's bag that was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist and led her out to the car.

Callie stopped sobbing when they made it to the car, by then she had silent tears running down her cheeks and she just wanted to go home. _Home, Arizona said home. _Callie finally realized that the blonde had said that and she was completely fine with it, because her home was wherever Arizona was.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go upstairs." Arizona said as soon as they got to Callie's apartment.<p>

They had only spent a few days there together, but she felt like she had lived there with Callie for a long time, and she loved that feeling.

Arizona got Callie upstairs and she finally really looked at the brunette under the bright lights in Callie's apartment and she realized how exhausted she looked.

"You look exhausted, sweetie." Arizona said as she caressed Callie's cheek and noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how pale and sluggish she looked.

"I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days, an hour here or there, but not a good night's sleep." Arizona hated that Callie had been in that much pain over the past few days.

"Come one, you can take a nap before dinner." Arizona exclaimed as she grabbed Callie's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Callie got into a Johns Hopkins sweatshirt and a pair of workout pants and she handed Arizona a pair of sweatpants and an old Harvard t-shirt.

They both got changed and hopped into Callie's bed, this time Callie found herself resting securely in Arizona's arms and she loved it. She had missed those moments that she had with Arizona, where they were laying together sleeping, or just watching a movie.

It didn't take that long for Callie to fall asleep since she was so exhausted, but Arizona wasn't tired at all, but she had no problem laying there and holding her girlfriend, in fact, she loved doing that.

After about a half an hour of lying there, relaxing with Calliope in her arms, she heard her phone vibrate, so she quietly leaned over to Callie's bedside table and grabbed her cellphone.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Z, <em>

_You get your girl back? _

_**Yes I did, finally! She is asleep right now, she was exhausted, but it feels amazing to be with her right now. **_

_I'm sure! I'm glad you got her back though, you're so much happier when you are with her! I'm really happy for you. _

_**Thanks, Teddy! I feel so much more complete when she's with me. She is the one. I know it. **_

_Whoa, Zona, don't you think it's a little soon for that? _

_**Not at all, I just feel it; something is different about this one. Good different. **_

Arizona sent the text message as she looked down at the beautiful brunette in her arms and had to smile as she thought about her future, hopefully with Callie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! <strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy :(**

_Whoa, Zona, don't you think it's a little soon for that?_

_**Not at all, I just feel it; something is different about this one. Good different.**_

_Arizona sent the text message as she looked down at the beautiful brunette in her arms and had to smile as she thought about her future, hopefully with Callie._

* * *

><p>They spent the next day and a half with each other, completely forgetting that there was life going on outside of the walls of Callie's apartment. They spent most of the time cuddling on the couch or in the bed and just being with each other. They talked about light subjects, like funny movies and told funny stories about their friends, but Arizona wanted to take Callie's mind off of everything that had happened lately.<p>

On Sunday, they both had to work, but Callie got stuck in an emergency surgery, so Arizona decided to go back to her apartment and just relax with a book, or a movie.

Around 7:30, she heard a knock at the door, so she set her book down on the coffee table and looked down at her sweatpants and her hoodie, well, Callie's hoodie and decided that she looked presentable, so she went to open the door.

"I was wondering where my Johns Hopkins hoodie went." Callie said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. I stole it from you, I like how it smells." Arizona answered as she walked over and gave Callie a kiss.

"Oh, and how does it smell?"

"Like you. That's why I stole it." She answered as she settled into Callie's arms and then noticed that Callie was all dressed up.

She stepped out of Callie's arms and looked her girlfriend up and down and noticed that she was wearing an amazing, low cut red dress with black heels, and the dress left little to Arizona's imagination, just how she liked it.

"Are you going to say something, or just keep staring?" Callie asked as she quietly chuckled.

"Wow, Calliope. You look absolutely amazing, what's the occasion?"

"Well, technically, we still haven't gone on our first date, so I made reservations at that new Italian Restaurant. Would you like to go on a date with me, tonight?"

"That sounds perfect. Just give me a few minutes to get ready!"

Arizona ran off to her room to get ready really fast and about 15 minutes later, she walked back out to the living room and smiled when she saw her girlfriend reading the book that she had set down earlier.

"I'm ready when you are, baby."

Callie looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Arizona in a stunning little black dress, that showed off her curves and breasts, she had her hair down and straight, which was exactly how Callie liked it.

They had been going out for a couple weeks and had only seen each other in their work clothes, jeans, and pajamas; they had seen each other dressed up for a date briefly, before Callie got called in to work, but she hadn't gotten to enjoy her girlfriend for a date out, like she had wanted to.

They had spent their time together like they had already been dating for a long time, they went to little bagel shops for breakfast, something casual for lunch and ordered in for dinner most of the time, but had yet to go out for dinner, while they were all dressed up, so Callie wanted to change that.

"You look stunning, absolutely breathtaking." Callie smiled when she saw Arizona start to blush, so she got up and grabbed Arizona's hand and led her out to the car.

* * *

><p>After they ordered, they sat there in the restaurant and looked at each other across the table, both happier than they had been in a while.<p>

"So, how was your day at work, Calliope?"

"It was good, really busy. I got called into an emergency surgery, this guy thought that he could be like Spiderman and jump from rooftop to rooftop, or whatever, so he found out the hard way that he couldn't. Worst part is that he was completely sober, no drugs, no alcohol in his system, just stupidity apparently."

"Oh my gosh, why did he think he could do that?"

"Who knows, he and his friends were just being dumb, and now he has pins in both legs, his right arm, and a severe concussion."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so how was your day?"

"It was fine, kind of slow, so Teddy and I had a good time talking as we drove around waiting for a call. Definitely not as interesting as your day, are you on again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. Apparently a few of my patients didn't want the other ortho surgeons operating on them while I was gone, so they rescheduled. I will be playing catch up tomorrow, so I'll have a busy day."

"Wow, my girlfriend, the badass. I love it." Arizona said as Callie looked up to smile at her.

"Yup, that's me. Are you on tomorrow?"

"Nope, I have the day off, so I think I'm going to work out and just clean the apartment or do something productive."

"Well, if you want to, you can come to the hospital and join me for lunch, but only if you come in your workout clothes and you're all sweaty." Callie winked at her girlfriend.

"Eww, you want to see me after I work out? I look all gross, like a drowned rat or something."

"Oh please, you could never look like a drowned rat. You look adorable after you work out, definitely sexy." Callie finished with as she started to run her foot along Arizona's leg under the table.

"Well, apparently you are in luck because that can be arranged. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, then."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Arizona decided to start finding out more about her girlfriend's family.<p>

"So I got to talk to Aria, she seems really nice. Is she your only sibling?"

"Yeah, she is. Aria is definitely a fireball, always has been, she was the one who always got us in trouble when we were kids. She is such a diva though, she's into the whole designer clothes thing, which I guess is fine since she's a fashion and design major."

"I didn't know that. Where does she go to school?"

"She goes to U of Miami, so she's quite a bit younger than I am, I'm 32 and she's 22, so she'll be graduating this year."

"Good for her! Is she graduating in May or June?"

"June 23 is when she's graduating, so she still has like a month left. You should come to graduation with me, if you want to. You can think about it and let me know later."

"No, I'd love to go with you, if it's alright with your sister of course."

"Yeah, she's fine with it. She was begging me for details when I was there last week, she can't wait to meet you."

"I always wanted a sister, I thought it would be a lot of fun. But, I loved having a brother; he was a lot of fun. Timothy always got me to play video games with him, I was awful at it, but it was fun anyways. He was a lot younger than me too. When I was 29, he was 21, that's how old he was when he died, but we had a lot of good times before then."

After Arizona finished telling her that story, Callie reached across the table and grabbed Arizona's hand and started stroking the back of Arizona's hand with her thumb. Arizona looked up at Callie and smiled at her, loving that Callie knew she didn't need to say anything to her, she just needed her to be there.

After they ate dinner, they walked back to the car and Callie drove Arizona back to her apartment and walked her to the door.

"I know that we have been sleeping next to each other for a while, but we skipped a bunch of steps, so I'm rewinding. I had a great time on our date tonight, I'd love to take you out again soon." Callie explained as she leaned in and gave Arizona a quick, first date-like kiss on the lips, and then turned around and went home, leaving Arizona wanting more.

* * *

><p>The next morning, both the brunette and the blonde woke up extremely tired, having not slept that well without each other.<p>

Callie was at work and was already exhausted, she was 2 surgeries into her day and still had 3 more to do, and she was fading fast since she only got about 4 hours of sleep.

As soon as she walked into the cafeteria and saw her gorgeous girlfriend, in her sweaty workout clothes, as promised, she felt so much more energized. Her girlfriend was busy with her phone, and didn't realize that she'd walked up behind her, so Callie leaned down and put her arms around Arizona's neck.

"Hey, sexy." She whispered in Arizona's ear, causing her to shiver as she turned her head to the side to reach Callie's lips.

"Hey, yourself. So, do I meet your standards?" She asked as she stood up and pointed to her blue tank top and her black, workout spandex.

"You are above and beyond my standards, you look gorgeous." She told her girlfriend as she leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Halfway through lunch, Cristina and her boyfriend came over to sit with them.

"Hey guys, Owen this is Arizona, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is Owen, Cristina's boyfriend, and you already know Cristina, of course."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Owen." She replied as she stuck a hand out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you. Callie talks about you a lot, I was starting to think that you didn't exist though." Everyone at the table started chuckling.

"Nope, I exist, things have just been hectic lately so I haven't been around as much as I have wanted."

"Oh yeah, I know the feeling. Oh, I have a question for you Callie."

"No, Owen." Callie said, causing Arizona to look at her girlfriend with a confused face, "I will not cut off a perfectly good leg and fit him with a prosthetic so he can go back to Iraq. I'm sorry, but his leg is fine, yes he has a limp, but I'm not comfortable with chopping off his leg, when the army might not even let him back into a war zone."

"I know that you hate it, Callie, but when I was over there, I saw soldier's who had prosthetics and were still allowed to fight and be with their men. I didn't see a lot of them, but there were some, and it is what he needs to do, I know the feeling. That's how I felt when I joined, it was something that I needed to do, and I didn't let anyone stop me. He will find someone who will amputate his leg, but I want it to be you, he deserves the best."

"Fine, I'll look over the case again, but I need him to talk to Psych, I want their opinion and if they think he can handle it, then I'll do it."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking for."

* * *

><p>"So, Owen, I didn't know that you were in the army."<p>

"Yeah, I signed up to be a doctor in the army after 9/11 and served two tours, and then I came here."

"Wow, well thank you for your service. My brother served, so I know how tough it must have been over there for you."

"Yeah, it was tough, but rewarding at the same time. Tell your brother that I said thanks, he's the real hero."

"I would, but he was killed in Iraq before he could come home."

"I'm so sorry, Arizona."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"What was his name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Timothy Robbins."

"Tim always was a good man."

"You knew him?" She looked up at him, shocked.

"Of course I did! Tim was a great man, I remember one day we got caught in a shootout, good ol' Tim helped me save 7 of his men. He saved my life too; he shot a bunch of guys who were sneaking up behind me while I was trying to save one of his men. I'm really sorry to hear that he didn't make it, he was an amazing man, a hero for sure."

"Thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me." Owen nodded to Arizona as he went back to thinking about Tim.

* * *

><p>"So, don't you think it's about time I met this girlfriend of yours?" Teddy asked Arizona as they hopped into their rig, ready to start a brand new day.<p>

"Ahh, I don't know Teddy. She's been going through a lot lately and I don't want this to be a repeat of my last few girlfriends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm referring to, Theodora."

"Nope, I really don't." Teddy answered with a smirk, which she hid by turning her head to look out the window.

"You drove them all away with your super protective attitude and your embarrassing questions. I mean, 'What do you think about when you are having sex with Arizona?' what kind of question was that?" As soon as Teddy heard Arizona say that she started laughing and accidentally ended up snorting.

"I'm sorry, Zona, but she was so stupid and I couldn't stand her, so I started asking weird questions. But, if this Callie is 'the one' then she should be able to handle a few weird questions, right?"

"Ugh, fine! Come out to dinner with us tonight after our shift? Callie will be off by then."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, how's your day?"<p>

"Hi honey, it's good, thanks. How's yours?"

"It's alright, kinda slow."

"So did you call because you missed me? Because I have surgery in a few, so I can't talk for long."

"Well, no, but I do miss you. I was calling because I wanted to know if you can go out to dinner tonight because Teddy really wants to meet you."

"Well, I miss you too. Sure, anything for my girl." Callie said sweetly.

Arizona loved when Callie got possessive; she thought it was so hot.

"And who knows, you might just get rewarded if you make it through Teddy's inquisition."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. Not the inquisition part, but the rewarding part. Damn it, I have to go. Call me when your shift ends. Bye, baby." Callie spewed out as she made her way to answer a page.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Arizona got off shift at 6, the same time as Callie, so they decided to go back to their respective apartments. Which really meant that Callie and Arizona would be at Callie's apartment, and Teddy would be back at her own apartment.<p>

Callie and Arizona had been dating for almost a month, and they were already in a really serious relationship, they had managed to spend most of their nights sleeping together at Callie's apartment and Arizona had a few different wardrobes in Callie's closet already.

They decided to go somewhere casual since they were all exhausted from work, and if Teddy was going to make a scene again, then Arizona didn't want to be in a fancy restaurant.

Callie and Arizona got the to Chinese Restaurant first and Teddy showed up about 5 minutes later.

Arizona got up to give Teddy a hug and whisper 'be nice' in her ear, and Callie got up to shake Teddy's hand.

"Ted, this is Callie, my girlfriend. Calliope, this is Teddy, my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Arizona has been talking my ear off about you every day while we are at work. So you better live up to my expectations."

_And here we go. My two favorite girls meeting each other, this should be interesting. _

"So, Callie, you didn't call Arizona for a week and I had to hear about it constantly. What was that about?"

_Correction: VERY interesting. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

_**And here we go. My two favorite girls meeting each other, this should be interesting.**_

_"So, Callie, you didn't call Arizona for a week and I had to hear about it constantly. What was that about?"_

_**Correction: VERY interesting.**_

* * *

><p>"I was having a hard time and I tend to push everyone away when I'm grieving; a very close friend of mine had just died and my father had a heart attack, so I had to rush off to Miami. It also didn't help that my phone died halfway to Miami. But, I'm back now and it won't happen again, I promise."<p>

"Good enough for me."

"Good, next question?"

"What are your intentions with my Arizona?"

"I intend to treat her how she should be treated, with compassion, respect, I intend to love her and show her that every day, and I intend to take care of her and protect her."

"Wow, I like you already, and that has never happened when it comes to Arizona's girlfriends."

"Thanks, I like you too."

"Don't get all crazy now, Arizona might get jealous." Teddy said with a smirk that she sent in Arizona's direction.

"Nope, she's mine and she knows it." Arizona winked at Callie, "plus, you don't swing that way, remember? You've been trying to find out about this hot doctor for a while now."

"Oh, Mark Sloan, the Head of Plastics, aka the resident manwhore?"

"Yes, that's him! He's completely gorgeous and I would love to meet him."

"I think that can be arranged, but just so you know, he has a girlfriend."

"Wait, the manwhore has a girlfriend?" Teddy asked as her face fell.

"Yeah, he is with Lexie, but he made his way through most of the female staff at the hospital."

"Oh really? You included?" Arizona shot her head up when she heard Teddy ask that question and waited for Callie's response.

"Yes, he's my best friend and that's how he became my best friend. We slept together for a while, but we weren't looking to be in a relationship, then we started talking and we just became friends, and now we're best friends and he's with Lexie."

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"About 6 months ago, and he's been with Lexie for 5. And he was the one who encouraged me to go after Arizona, and I'm glad that he did." She answered as she grabbed Arizona's hand under the table and squeezed it, hoping the blonde would squeeze her hand back.

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes, nodded softly and squeezed Callie's hand, letting her know that she was okay with the information she had just learned.

"Next question. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Teddy asked, causing Arizona to choke on her water and glare at her best friend.

"Coming up with new questions now, Ted? Are you my father all of the sudden?"

"Well, since your dad doesn't live close to us, I figured I would help him out a bit. So, Callie?"

"I was 17 and his name was Josh."

"Alright. Where is your favorite place to have sex with Arizona?" She managed to ask with a straight face.

"Theodora! Do not answer that, Calliope. A word, Teddy?" Arizona asked as she grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Teddy! What the hell do you think you're doing? I cannot believe that you are being this crude!"<p>

"I'm just looking after you, Arizona!"

"How is asking my _girlfriend _about sex accomplishing that?"

"Alright, I'll admit that that was just for my pleasure, I love to watch people squirm."

"Well, stop it! Callie can take whatever you are going to throw at her, but I am getting really annoyed with this. I love her, and I'm not going to sit there and watch my best friend interrogate her because it's not needed! She's a good person, just trust me on that. Please?"

"But I have so many more questions to ask her. I wrote them all down earlier, and there's a lot of them."

After Teddy looked at Arizona, who was glaring at her like crazy, she decided to stop interrogating her best friend's girlfriend, much to her displeasure.

"Fine, I'll stop. You do realize that you just told me you love her though, right?"

"Yes, I know that I love her, but I feel like it's too soon to say anything to her, we've been going out for like a month."

"Oh, believe me, she feels it too. I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you to say it first."

"Really? Do you think it's too soon?"

"No, I think that you guys are really serious about each other, you talk about her all the time and she looks like she has been with you for forever, she watches you so intently, but not in a creepy way, in an adorable way, like she wants to know that you're still there with her. Honestly, I'd love to have a relationship like that, one where he was so focused on me, and caring. Plus, when I asked her about her intentions she said 'to love you' and she's already there, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Teddy. And I promise you, if she hurts me, which I don't think she will, you will be the first to know."

"Good, I'll kick her ass if she even thinks about hurting you. Oh, I should probably tell her that, shouldn't I?" Teddy asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Funny, funny girl, Theodora. But leave my girlfriend alone, and that is final."

"Ahh, fine, but you're no fun anymore. So we should probably get out there, otherwise your girl might think that we're hooking up in here." She added with a wink as she went to open the door and walk out.

"Oh, please. You wish."

* * *

><p>As Teddy and Arizona walked back to the table, they noticed that Callie was on her phone and looked extremely excited about something.<p>

"How long are you going to be here for? Really? Yay! Yes, we definitely need to go drinking, or better yet….clubbing." Arizona's eyebrows shot up when she pictured her gorgeous girlfriend clubbing, with other women. "When are you coming in? Alright, I'll pick you up from the airport! What? No, you are staying with me. Why would you want the Archfield when you have me? Yes, my girlfriend stays over. No, you won't hear us having sex. After you kick ass on that case, the four of us will have to go clubbing. Yes, the four of us. You, Arizona and her best friend, Teddy and me; well, you didn't think I'd go clubbing without my better half, did you? Alright, I have to go. Yeah, text me your flight info; I'll see you soon! Love you too, Addie! Bye!"

Arizona smiled brightly, partly due to Callie's child-like excitement and the other part due to Callie calling Arizona her 'better half'.

"Who was that, honey?"

"That was my best friend that I told you about, Addison."

"Oh, the Neonatal surgeon from L.A.?"

"Yeah, exactly. She's coming to Seattle Grace for a high profile case that the Chief wants her on."

"And she's staying with us? Where is she going to sleep?"

Callie's heart was doing flips when Arizona said that Addison would be staying with them, as in their apartment, together.

"Cristina can stay with Owen or Meredith, so Addison can have her room."

"Wait, I'm sorry, is your best friend, Addison Montgomery? Like The Addison Montgomery?"

"The one and only. Why? Do you know her?"

"No, but I've read about her, she's amazing!"

"She's even more amazing in person, I've helped her on multiple cases and its incredible to watch her work. I'll introduce you when she gets in town."

"That would be great!"

"So when is she coming, Calliope?"

"She'll be here tomorrow night and she'll start working the case on Wednesday, and she'll leave on Saturday if everything goes well with the case."

"So, what did I hear about clubbing?"

"Yeah, Addison and I are party buddies. So we always go clubbing or at least drinking when we're together. Both of you should come with us, or I could skip it if you want me to."

Arizona couldn't believe that Callie was willing to give up a tradition with her friend, just to make her happy; she thought it was incredibly caring, but completely unnecessary.

"No, honey, go out and have a great time with your best friend. I'll go if I don't have to work, but if I don't go, then all I ask is that there is no freak dancing with anyone."

"Of course not, I save the freak dancing for you." She said with a smirk.

"O-okay, can you not? I am still here, you know. So, let's talk about something else. So, Callie, did you always want to be a doctor?"

"No, actually I used to want to be a lawyer. But, when I was 16 I got into a huge car accident with my best friend at the time, she was driving and a drunk driver who had run a red light hit us, it was only 5:30 at night. We were hit on my side of the car and I almost died, I remember getting hit and then I blacked out. I woke up when I heard Annie screaming my name and the firefighters were pulling me out of the car. The paramedics actually saved my life the first time; I had a compound fracture, massive internal injuries, a concussion, broken bones all throughout the right side of my body and broken ribs. I started coding on the way to the hospital and they got me back, obviously. I remember waking up once, right before they put me under and I could barely move, but the doctor was so kind and he explained everything to me. Afterwards, I spent a long time in the hospital and I loved everyone there; so I decided that I wanted to be a doctor and save people's lives, just like they had. I wanted to give people second chances, just like I was given."

Both Teddy and Arizona were shocked, and Arizona had tears in her eyes as she thought about being there without Callie, and she hated thinking about that. She couldn't imagine her life without Callie, and they had only been together for a month, but she had already fallen hard for this woman.

Callie scooted her chair closer to Arizona's and put her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer to her, to reassure her that she was fine. The blonde immediately shifted closer to her and intertwined their legs, since their hands were busy helping them eat.

Teddy looked up and smiled at the two in front of her, she knew that they would last; she could see it in their every move.

"The friend who was in the accident with me, actually ended up becoming a doctor too, she's the head of Trauma at Johns Hopkins now, youngest one they've ever had. We ended up going to college together too, we still keep in touch, not as much as I'd like to though. But it all turned out okay."

Arizona turned her head and kissed Callie's neck and then her cheek, just wanting to get the image of Callie laying on a stretcher out of her head.

* * *

><p>They moved on to a lighter subject and Callie got to learn a lot more about Teddy, she was really funny, as well as very blunt, which Callie appreciated.<p>

After about another hour of visiting and getting to know each other, Teddy decided to call it a night since she was exhausted.

Callie paid the bill and then grabbed Arizona and pulled her into a hug and left a sweet kiss behind her ear.

"Wanna get ice cream and go for a walk in the park?"

"Sounds perfect."

They walked to the ice cream shop and ordered, Arizona got Chocolate Chip in a cone and Callie got Mint in a cone; they strolled down the street and over to the park, hand in hand.

Arizona was living her dream; she had a job that she loved and a girl that she loved even more.

Callie felt the exact same way; she was thinking about telling Arizona that she loved her, but she didn't know if it was too early or not, but she definitely felt that way.

They walked over to their bench in the park and sat down, Callie almost instantly wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder, for some reason, she always felt the need to touch Arizona in some way whenever they were together, even if it was just their feet resting next to the others', that was enough for her.

After sitting in silence for half an hour, just enjoying their time with each other, Arizona started to yawn, so Callie knew it was about time for them to get home.

"Ready to go home, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

><p>They both walked into Callie's apartment and dropped their purses on the kitchen counter and headed for Callie's bedroom. It was only 9, but they were exhausted, so they had plans to go to bed and just hold each other.<p>

"Thank you for being so good with Teddy tonight, she has too much energy for most people."

"Yeah, she seems like she would. But I really liked her, I think she's great, and I love that she's protective, that means that she's looking over you when I can't and I like that. Plus, you said that I would be rewarded if I made it through her inquisition. Well, here I am."

Arizona put on her sexiest smirk and looked at Callie, practically undressing her with her eyes, so she started to walk over to her, to start rewarding her.

"But, I think I'll take my reward tomorrow." She said with an evil smirk, "I am super tired after all."

Arizona pouted for a few seconds until Callie gathered her in her arms and led her over to their bed.

"So, I was thinking that you never let me answer Teddy's question."

"Oh, yeah? What question?" Arizona asked as she and Callie lay down together; she was waiting for an answer as she scooted into Callie's arms.

"About where my favorite place to have sex with Arizona is. I think that tomorrow, I'll show you, multiple times. In fact, I'm thinking that I should be rewarded all day, until Addison comes. Speaking of coming..." Callie said cruelly as Arizona moaned at the thought of her day tomorrow, and so far it was looking amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>

**Also, I've never written a sex scene before, but I can try if you want me to. Would you rather have me write a sex scene or just skip over it? Let me know, please! **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, it means so much to me! **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

**I changed the rating to M, because there are sex scenes in this chapter, so skip over it if you want to, but Addison comes at the end of the chapter!**

_"Oh, yeah? What question?" Arizona asked as she and Callie lay down together; she was waiting for an answer as she scooted into Callie's arms._

_"About where my favorite place to have sex with Arizona is. I think that tomorrow, I'll show you, multiple times. In fact, I'm thinking that I should be rewarded all day, until Addison comes. Speaking of coming..." Callie said cruelly as Arizona moaned at the thought of her day tomorrow, and so far it was looking amazing._

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun was up, Arizona was awake, most likely due to the teasing that went on right before bed last night. She hadn't gotten a great night's sleep since she was so excited to reward Callie tomorrow, and for Callie to reward her.<p>

Arizona unwrapped herself from the brunette's arms and climbed on top of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I think it's time for your rewarding to begin, baby. Wake up, Calliope." She added in a sultry tone as she dragged her tongue from just under Callie's jaw to behind her ear, successfully waking the brunette.

As soon as Callie opened her eyes and looked at the blonde, she wore a huge smirk on her face, knowing that it was already a good day. She grabbed the back of her girlfriend's head and pulled her down so their lips could connect for the first time that morning.

Callie immediately went to deepen the kiss and ran her tongue on Arizona's bottom lip, making the blonde moan and lean into the kiss more as she opened her mouth and her and Callie's tongues connected.

After a minute, Callie decided to take control of the situation and she grabbed Arizona's waist and flipped them over, so Callie was straddling Arizona.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm supposed to be rewarding you, remember?" Arizona said as she flipped them back over, so she was on top of Callie again.

Callie smirked at Arizona's controlling action, something that she rarely saw with the blonde, but it turned her on even more.

"Wow, bossy Arizona. Who knew that would be so hot?" Callie said as she moved one hand to Arizona's hip and the other reached up and slipped under Arizona's shirt and immediately grabbed her breast, causing her to arch her back, forcing her breast into Callie's hand.

"Arizona." Callie drew out her lover's name. "You're supposed to be rewarding me, not teasing me." She managed to get out, causing Arizona to smile, sometimes she liked to tease the brunette a little bit, consider it payback.

As soon as Callie said that, she reached down and pulled off Callie's sweatpants and then began to take off her underwear, already noticing how wet her girlfriend was, in turn making her even more turned on.

She looked into Callie's eyes and saw how aroused her girlfriend was, so she thrust two of her fingers into Callie as she started leaving small kisses on her girlfriend's neck and the two began to move together, causing Arizona to thrust into Callie even harder, and Arizona bit down on her neck, causing Callie to get closer to her breaking point.

"God, Arizona. Please."

"Tell me what you want, Calliope." She said, already knowing what the brunette wanted, but she wanted to hear Callie say it.

"Another finger, faster. Please. I'm so close."

"I know you are, baby." She said as she took Callie's bottom lip in her mouth and started sucking on it as she slowly added a third finger, getting even closer herself as she heard Callie moan loudly into her mouth.

She picked up the pace and was happily surprised when she felt Callie's hand slide into her workout pants and thrust two fingers into her slick opening as fast as she could, making Arizona scream out her name passionately.

"Come with me, baby." Was all it took to get Arizona to thrust her hips into Callie's and move even faster and harder, together. They both moaned loudly and as Arizona moved her fingers inside Callie, putting more pressure on her, she heard Callie scream out her name as she felt Callie's walls clench around her fingers, one of the best feelings ever. Arizona started biting Callie's neck and licking the bite marks as she continued to thrust into Callie, wanting to prolong her orgasm for as long as she could.

She wasn't going to last much longer, and as soon as Callie added another finger and grabbed her ass, pulling her tighter against her girlfriend, she let go for Callie.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Arizona woke up with Callie in her arms and quietly got out of bed and put on Callie's robe and headed out to the kitchen to get some water.<p>

Cristina was sitting at the counter, eating her normal bowl of cereal and drinking her coffee.

"Could you be any louder? Seriously? I had to turn up my headphones so high so I couldn't hear you."

"I'm really sorry, Cristina. I didn't mean to be that loud, I promise. Oh, before I forget, Addison is coming into town tonight and Callie said that she could stay here."

"Where is she going to sleep? With you two? Because that would be a weird threesome, but she's hot, so I guess it works, you know, if you're into the whole beautiful, leggy, redhead thing, which a lot of people are. But, by the look on your face, I'm guessing that Callie offered her my room."

"Yes, she did. I'm sorry again! She said you could stay with Owen or Meredith, but if you don't want to, you can take my apartment since I'll be here."

"Thanks, Blondie, but I'll go stay with Owen. Speaking of Owen, I'm going to meet up with him now, so enjoy your sex-fest."

As Cristina left the apartment, Arizona made her way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, smiling as soon as she felt her girlfriend's arms encircle her waist. She immediately leaned into Callie and looked up at her girlfriend's gorgeous face and requested a kiss.

"So, I heard a rumor about a question that Teddy asked you last night…" She said jokingly as she brought Callie's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Oh, and you want to know the answer? Or in this case, answers." Callie chuckled as soon as she heard the sharp intake of breath come from Arizona.

"Y-yes, please." Arizona answered with a slight hitch in her throat.

* * *

><p>Callie quickly turned the blonde in her arms so they were face to face and picked her up and set her on the counter behind them. Callie opened the front of Arizona's robe and looked at her girlfriend's whole body up and down, relishing in her absolute beauty.<p>

Callie could feel herself get wetter by the second, which also happened to Arizona in anticipation of what Callie was going to do next. Callie ran her hands up Arizona's thighs and chuckled as Arizona opened her legs as wide as she could, begging Callie to get there faster. Callie leaned down and started laying kisses on the inside of Arizona's thighs, and began to lick the inside of one of her thighs, continuing to tease her.

Arizona bucked her hips and started moaning as Callie continued to tease her, causing Callie to come into contact with Arizona's heated core, which was exactly what Arizona's plan was.

Callie started to run her tongue lightly over Arizona's opening, moaning as she heard Arizona let out a cry, begging for more. She dipped her tongue into Arizona's entrance and started thrusting her tongue inside of Arizona as the blonde grabbed her hair with one hand and the edge of the counter with the other. Her knuckles became white as she continued to grab the edge of the counter with such force and she wrapped her other hand in Callie's raven locks and held her head exactly where she wanted it to be.

She was so close, but she desperately wanted to be kissing Callie, so she grabbed the back of the brunette's head and pulled her up, and instantly attached their lips, groaning at the loss of Callie's tongue from her center. She spread her legs even farther apart as she felt Callie quickly enter her with two fingers and begin to move her fingers around, almost instantly finding her g-spot, causing Arizona to have an extremely powerful orgasm. Arizona continued to moan and scream Callie's name as she threw her head back.

Callie kept her fingers inside of Arizona as she came down from her orgasm, knowing that Arizona liked it when Callie stayed inside of her for longer than necessary. As soon as she had come all the way down from her high, she leaned forward, into Callie and rested her head on Callie's chest as her heartbeat started to return to normal. After another minute, Callie removed her fingers from Arizona, causing the blonde to groan at the loss of her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"So, I have to pick up Addison in like an hour, so I should leave in 30 minutes. Do you know what we can do in 30 minutes?" Callie asked with an excited look in her eyes.<p>

"Where else do you like having sex with me? So far we have had sex in our bed, on the kitchen counter, the couch, the floor, against our bedroom door and on the coffee table." A clearly exhausted Arizona asked her lover.

"Silly woman, I like having sex with you everywhere, except I don't think of it as sex. I think of it as making love, because I love you, Arizona. I know that it's really soon, I mean, we have only been dating for a month, but-"

"I love you too, Calliope." She said as she looked up into Callie's eyes and saw so much love, she knew it wasn't too soon to say it, it was just right.

Arizona nodded to Callie and smiled, letting Callie know that they could make love one more time before Callie had to leave. Callie picked up the small blonde and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, moaning as her already heated core came in contact with Callie, they were both still naked from their earlier escapades.

Callie walked them into their bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water cascade down their bodies as they continued to let their tongues battle it out in the corner of the shower. Arizona was pushed up against the wall, her legs still wrapped tightly against Callie's waist.

"Please, Calliope. Make love to me."

Those words were enough for Callie, she gently slid two of her fingers into Arizona's now drenched center and Arizona started thrusting her hips into Callie's, causing Callie's fingers to go in deeper, making both of them moan loudly. Callie started to pick up the pace, thrusting into Arizona harder, making the blonde slam into the wall, which neither of them noticed since they were both too focused on the task at hand and at looking into each other's eyes.

"Slower, I want to feel you, Calliope."

Callie did exactly as Arizona wanted, thrusting into her slowly and squeezing Arizona's ass every time she reentered her; she grabbed one of Arizona's hardened nipples in her mouth and bit it, causing Arizona to throw her head back in pleasure and scream Callie's name as she came, hard.

* * *

><p>Once she felt like she could stand, she unwrapped her legs from Callie's waist and stood in front of Callie, and leaned into her, resting her head on Callie's chest.<p>

They washed each other and then they both dried off, Callie changed into jeans and a t-shirt and Arizona got into her pajamas.

"Do you want to come with me, baby?"

"I would, but I think I'm gonna clean the apartment a little and put new sheets on both of the beds, just so everything is really clean when Addison gets here."

"Alright, well I'll be back in a little while. I love you." Callie added as she kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Addison! Addie!" Callie called to the redhead as soon as she saw her exit the gate.<p>

"Hey, Cal! I've missed you so much!" She said as she threw her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too! Man, Addison, how long are you staying for?" She asked as she looked down at Addison's two big suitcases.

"Like 5 days, why?"

Callie chuckled at her best friend, it was really nice to see her again, and she couldn't wait for her to meet Arizona. Callie grabbed Addison's bags and they walked out to Callie's car, talking about what was going on in their lives along the way.

"I can't wait for you to meet Arizona, you are going to love her." Callie gushed to Addison.

"I can tell, you really light up when you talk about her, you love her, don't you?"

"I do, she's the one, I know it."

"Wow, that's huge! Congratulations Cal! I'm so happy for you!"

* * *

><p>As Callie opened the door to her apartment, she noticed that it already looked a lot cleaner in there; apparently when Arizona was really nervous, she cleaned.<p>

"Zona? We're back."

Arizona exited their bedroom a few seconds later, looking as beautiful as ever in her pajamas.

"Arizona, this is my best friend, Addison. Addison, this is Arizona, my girlfriend."

_Wow, Calliope didn't tell me that her best friend was absolutely gorgeous. _

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you, Addison."

"It's nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Calliope sure has missed you."

"Calliope, huh?" Addison asked as she looked at Callie with an amused look on her face.

"Yes, and _only_ Arizona gets to call me that, so don't even think about it."

"Fine." Addison answered as she stuck her tongue out at Callie, missing how much fun they had when they joked around like a bunch of kids.

"Well, I have a big case that I have to start on, so I'm gonna go to bed. But I'll see you both tomorrow, night Cal. It's nice to finally meet you, Arizona."

"It's really nice to meet you too, Addison. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go to bed too, I'm exhausted."<p>

"Alright, lets go to bed. I hope you had a good time today though."

"Oh, yeah. It was amazing, just exhausting. We'll have to do it again soon."

"I plan on it." Callie said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

They climbed into bed together and Arizona turned into Callie's arms, resting her head up against Callie's neck, and intertwined their legs.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I've never written smut before, so I apologize if you hated it! <strong>

**I've been getting some comments about Teddison, are you guys interested in having Addison and Teddy together in this story? I have another story planned out that is all about Addison and Teddy, but I can put them together in this story if you want, so let me know! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the reviews that I got for the last chapter, I was really excited about it! **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

"_Goodnight, I love you."_

"_I love you, too." _

* * *

><p>At 5:30 am, Callie and Arizona were in the kitchen, making breakfast and coffee, and at one point Arizona said something really funny and Callie started cracking up, causing Addison to storm out of her room.<p>

"Really, Cal? The sun isn't even out yet and you're making all this noise?" Callie had to try not to laugh at Addison's crazy hair and the angry look on her face.

"Sorry, Addie. We were trying to be quiet, but this one" she looked at Arizona with a fake glare, "made me laugh."

"Me?" Arizona said in mock disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, how can you guys be so cute at 5:45 in the morning?"

"Eh, we just are." Callie said with a wink as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Well, now that you're up, do you want breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds good. So, when do you two lovebirds have to be at work?"

"We both have to go in at 6:30, and we should both be done by 7 pm. When are you going in, Addie?"

"I'm meeting with the Chief at 8 and he'll brief me on the case, then I'll probably do tests and check everything out. She's scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning, but I decided to oversee her recovery, that way I could stay longer and hang out with you more."

"Yay, I'm so excited! So after your case is done tomorrow, and you totally rock it, want to go clubbing or out to Joe's? It'll be the three of us and Arizona's best friend, Teddy; I think you'll really like her."

"Yes, that sounds perfect! It has been way to long since we went clubbing together, Cal. I think the last time we went clubbing was when you came to visit me in L.A. Man, that was a fun night."

"I know, I'm still not completely sure on what happened that night, but I had fun anyways. And I'm still grateful that I woke up in bed with you, and not some stranger." Callie said, causing Arizona to choke on her coffee.

"Slow done there, Arizona. We didn't hook up, we just passed out in my bed; I'm a huge fan of penis."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too at first, but I was proven wrong." Callie said as she shot a slight smirk in Addison's direction.

* * *

><p>"So do you know what the case is about, Addison?" Arizona asked as they all sat down at the counter, getting ready to eat their breakfast.<p>

"It's a spina bifida cystica case, the mom is 25 weeks pregnant and I'm going in to tuck the exposed part of the spinal cord into the surrounding membrane. I'll most likely have to put in a brain shunt to drain the fluid, since the baby will probably have hydrocephalus."

"Why is that a high profile case, that happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it happens quite a bit, but the mom is the daughter of a Senator."

"So she needs the best surgeon, and she'll get the best surgeon." Callie said confidently.

"Damn straight. Anyways, I've done this procedure flawlessly many times, and I'm Richard's go to neonatal surgeon."

"Of course you are, and you know he's going to give you a job offer again."

"I know, he calls me every 6 months and asks me if I'd consider coming back, but I'm happy in L.A. for now."

* * *

><p>After a long day, Callie and Arizona met back up at Callie's house and had a shower together; Addison had gained quite a few patients since she was only there for a few days, so she was still going over cases at the hospital.<p>

Addison got back to the apartment an hour after Callie and Arizona and walked in to find Callie and Arizona sitting on the couch together, watching what looked like a Disney movie.

"Hey, Addison. We were just about to order Chinese, what do you want? Teddy is gonna come and we're all going to watch a movie if you want to join us."

"Sure, sounds good. I'm going to go have a shower right now, but I'll have my usual, Cal."

Half an hour later, Teddy was sitting in a chair next to Callie and Arizona, waiting for the Chinese food to come and also waiting to meet Addison.

"Oh, here she is. Addison Montgomery, this is Teddy Altman. Teddy, this is Addison, my best friend."

Teddy immediately got up and stuck her hand out, wanting desperately to shake Addison's hand.

"It's really nice to meet you, I am such a big fan of your work. I've read a bunch of articles about some of the surgeries you've done, you're absolutely amazing."

"Wow, thank you. Well, it's nice to meet you too. Are you a doctor?"

"No, I'm a paramedic. I'm Arizona's partner, actually. But, I've always loved reading books and articles about medicine. The article on you about the quints that you delivered was awesome."

"Thank you, that was definitely a challenging case, but it all turned out alright. If you're interested, I'll tell you all about the case I'm here for, and the other ones that I've picked up while I'm here."

"That would be incredible."

After a few seconds, Arizona felt her phone vibrate, so she took it out to look at the message.

_Addison is normally not that friendly with anyone she just meets…I wonder if she likes Teddy._

Arizona smiled and looked over at Callie and looked back at Teddy and Addison and shrugged her shoulders.

_**That would be so cool if they were into each other, but idk if they like girls. I don't think they do.**_

_They might and they just don't know it yet, or they're too afraid to say something. Anyways, we should probably stop texting each other since we're right next to each other, it looks suspicious._

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow I'll go in and operate on this baby's spinal cord and all of the nerves that are exposed and put them back in the membrane and fix all of the defects, then close him up and put a shunt in to drain fluid from the brain."<p>

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Teddy and Addison had been talking about all of her amazing surgeries that she had done for the past two hours.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I get such a rush doing it; it's awesome. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to work tomorrow, why?"

"I was going to say that you can come and watch me do surgery on him if you want. I can get you scrubbed up and you can either watch from the gallery or on the floor of the O.R."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Of course I want to! I'll call in sick for tomorrow!"

"Hey!" Arizona finally cut in.

"Sorry, Z. But this is an amazing opportunity."

"Well, who are they gonna partner me with? It better not be someone annoying."

"You'll be fine, Arizona. It's only a day, I'll be back on Friday."

"Good, it's settled. Do you want to meet here tomorrow morning? Or just stay the night?" Addison asked, causing Callie and Arizona to exchange a look of both excitement and interest.

"Thank you, but I need to go home and get my stuff, and feed my dog. But, plan on seeing my face bright and early tomorrow and I'll probably end up sleeping over after we go out drinking."

"Oh, what kind of dog do you have?"

"I have a yellow lab named Nugget."

"I love labs! I've never actually had a pet, but I've always wanted a dog and I've loved my friends dogs!"

"What? You've never had a pet before? That's insane! You should meet him if you want, he's really fun."

"Yeah, that would be cool. Maybe we could take him to the park or on a run, or whatever you do with a dog."

"Sure, we can take him to the park whenever we're both off of work."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Addison. What was that?" Callie asked immediately after Teddy left.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Teddy! You are so into each other."

"No we aren't, that's ridiculous!"

"Uhh, not really. You were both so flirty and all into making plans with each other. Go Addison, Teddy's hot. You would be such a cute couple."

"Excuse me?" Arizona said as she walked back into the living room after walking Teddy to her car.

"Oh, she's not for me. I have my eye on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty." Callie said with a smile as she pulled Arizona into her lap.

"Back to the subject at hand, you are so into her Addison. This is so exciting!"

"No I'm not into her, Callie! Forget this, I'm going to bed." Addison said as she stormed off into her temporary room.

"Ooh, someone's angry. It's because she knows I'm right." Callie said to Arizona who was leaning into her embrace.

"Oh yeah. I talked to Teddy about it too and she freaked out and said she wasn't; but she was lying, I can always tell with her."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Callie and Arizona had already left for work when Teddy showed up. Addison had just finished getting ready and she was really excited to see Teddy, she felt like the two of them really hit it off the night before.<p>

"Hey Teddy, come on in."

"Thanks."

"So are you ready to watch me kick some spina bifida butt?"

"Definitely. I'm so excited to see how a real surgery works, because I'm sure its not like it is on T.V."

"It is definitely not, sometimes it's not as interesting and sometimes its more interesting. This is one of the more interesting cases."

* * *

><p>Addison managed to get Teddy the best seat of all, in the O.R. with her. Addison had Teddy change into scrubs with her and she let Teddy observe everything. Teddy stood in the background when Addison talked to the parents and had an intern prep the mom for surgery; she also got to be in the scrub room as Addison scrubbed in. However, she did not expect to be able to be on the floor of the O.R. standing over Addison's shoulder, able to see everything that was happening.<p>

Teddy loved how cool, calm, and collected Addison was in the Operating Room, she was very respectful and nice to the nurses, and she frequently carried on a conversation with Teddy or a nurse in the room.

Teddy had read about Addison Montgomery a lot, but getting to see her work in person was 1000 times better. She was confident, but not cocky, and she truly cared about the patient, something that Teddy really admired.

The surgery had been done flawlessly, just like Teddy had expected and she and Addison had a great time talking after Addison's day was over. Addison had a few more surgeries after her high profile case and she let Teddy observe all of them.

"Wow, Addison. Thank you so much for letting me come and watch all of those amazing surgeries. You are so talented, I'm really glad that you found something you love and are great at it."

"Aww, thank you Teddy. I do love it, it's amazing. It's really hard sometimes, and it is so amazing at other times. Just like I'm sure being a Paramedic is, you know? You can have awful days and horrible cases or you can have an absolutely fantastic day."

"Yeah, being a paramedic is great. We do get some really tough cases, some of the cases we get, we are just lucky to get them to the hospital alive, but most of them are rewarding. I always wanted to be a doctor though. I would've loved to have been a cardio surgeon."

"Why didn't you, then? If you don't mind me asking."

"I went and did my undergrad at UW and I applied to Med School and I got in, but it would have been way to much money and I couldn't do that to my mom, she was a single mom and I have another sister who wanted to go to college too, so I decided not to put her in even more debt."

"That's extremely selfless, Teddy. I'm sorry that you didn't get to do what you wanted to do, but that was a great thing for you to do for your mom, I'm sure she really appreciated it."

"I never told her. I just said that I didn't get into any Med Schools and then I decided to be a paramedic, so she didn't have to worry about paying for my schooling, plus I get to do medicine, which is what I really love."

"Teddy, I think you would be a great doctor. You are compassionate, hard working and driven, I think that if you have the chance, then you should go to Med School and become an amazing Cardio Surgeon. I know that you could be the next great one."

"Wow, you have no idea how much that means to me, especially coming from the world-renowned Neonatal Surgeon/Superstar." Teddy said as Addison chuckled at her new nickname.

"Well, please, let me know if you decide to go to Med School, I'd love to work with you or put in a good word for you for an internship or something."

* * *

><p>After Addison and Teddy exchanged cell phone numbers, they parted ways and Addison went back to Callie's apartment to get ready to go out.<p>

A few hours later, Callie and Arizona were all ready to go clubbing, and Teddy was standing in their apartment, they were all waiting for Addison.

Callie was wearing a little black dress with super tall heels, and Arizona was wearing a deep blue dress with a pair of tan heels. Teddy opted for an edgier, dark purple dress that ended a little bit above her knee, and she was wearing a pair of purple wedges.

Callie and Arizona were too busy talking to each other to notice how Teddy's face froze when she saw Addison walk out of her room. She looked completely stunned and amazed while she looked at the redhead who was wearing a short, short red dress and a pair of black peep toe heels. Teddy eventually realized that she had been staring at the gorgeous woman in front of her, so she turned her head to the side to ask Arizona a question.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah. We decided to try out that new club that is about 15 minutes away, so we'll see if it's any good."

"Sounds good! I can't stay out too late, I don't want to be exhausted, or hung-over for work tomorrow." Teddy said, since she was already exhausted from watching Addison work all day.

Everyone agreed, since they all had to work the next day, they thought it was best if they didn't stay out too late or get drunk.

* * *

><p>After they had been there for about an hour, they all had a few drinks in their system and Callie and Arizona headed off for the dance floor and were currently making almost everyone in the club drool by the way they were dancing.<p>

Teddy was dancing with a really cute guy and when Addison looked over and spotted them on the dance floor, she started to get jealous, which was exactly Teddy's plan. But, when Teddy looked back to see if her plan was working she noticed that Addison wasn't at their table anymore, so she stopped dancing with the hot guy and worked her way back to the bar.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Teddy heard from behind her as someone tapped on her shoulder, so she turned around and saw Addison standing behind her wearing a nervous smile on her face.

"I would love to." Teddy answered with a smile as Addison grabbed her hand and led them back onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**More Callie and Arizona in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really glad that you are happy about Teddy and Addison starting to show interest in each other! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

_"Do you want to dance with me?" Teddy heard from behind her as someone tapped on her shoulder, so she turned around and saw Addison standing behind her wearing a nervous smile on her face._

_"I would love to." Teddy answered with a smile as Addison grabbed her hand and led them back onto the dance floor._

* * *

><p>"Hey, where did Teddy and Addison go? No one is at our table anymore." Arizona asked Callie as they walked back over to their table to sit down.<p>

Callie scanned the dance floor and smiled brightly as she found their two best friends, together on the dance floor. Callie pointed to them, still speechless, so Arizona would know where they were.

Teddy was in the middle of the dance floor with Addison directly behind her, since she was the taller of the two; they were dancing together, Addison had her hands on Teddy's hips and Teddy had one of her hands on Addison's hand and her other arm was wrapped around Addison's neck.

Callie and Arizona continued to watch them move together, both surprised that their bodies were right up against each other and they were moving together. It was then that they knew for sure that the two had feelings for each other.

After Callie and Arizona watched them for a few minutes, they turned back to their table and started a talking to each other about their workday so they missed Teddy lean her head up and kiss Addison on the cheek.

After Teddy kissed Addison on the cheek, Addison leaned into her even more, so Teddy decided to take another risk and kiss her on the lips. Their kiss was simple and sweet at first, Teddy just wanted to make sure that Addison felt the same way, and apparently she did because she started kissing Teddy back and soon the kiss became more passionate and they continued to kiss each other until the song ended and they finally broke apart.

After they walked back to the table together, the four of them decided that it was time to go home since it was past 11pm. Teddy and Addison awkwardly said goodbye when the cab dropped Teddy off at her house, and all Addison was hoping for was to not be asked about her and Teddy.

* * *

><p>"So, I saw you dancing with Teddy tonight, you two looked awfully comfortable with each other." Callie said, causing Addison to cringe at the thought of having this conversation with Callie.<p>

"Yeah, she's a really nice person, we have fun together, is that a crime?"

"Of course not, but do you have feelings for her? Because I think you do, and she's a great person, I think the two of you would be a great couple. 'Do you speak the Vagina Monologues now, Cal?' Those are the words you said to me, and I thought it was ridiculous at the time, and now look at me. I am in love with a woman, and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Yes, okay, fine! I have feelings for Teddy, are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am. Hey, she's an amazing person, you shouldn't be ashamed or anything. I know it's hard to come out and say that you like a woman, but she's a great person. That is all that matters, gender doesn't matter; as long as you are with someone who treats you right and makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"I know, you are absolutely right, Callie. Thank you. I do really like her, she's a lot of fun to talk to and she's beautiful and smart and caring. But, I live in L.A., Callie."

"She is all of those things and I'm glad you like her. I know you live in L.A., but that's not that far away, you can call, text, skype, and visit, or whatever. Or you can always move back."

"Yeah, but I don't even know if she really likes me back, I mean she kissed me, but we had already had a few drinks so I don't know if that was the drinks talking or if she actually likes me. And we didn't really have any time to talk about it since we dropped her off."

"Wait, she kissed you? When?"

"Tonight, while we were dancing." Addison said with a smile. "She kissed me on the cheek first and then she went for my lips and it was such a good kiss, so I kept it going."

"Wow, go Addison! That's so exciting! You should ask her out on a date before you leave in a few days. Or ask to meet her dog and take him to the park together."

"Yeah, I think I'll do both."

* * *

><p><em>Hey Teddy, I just wanted to know if you're up for letting me meet Nugget? We can take him to the dog park tomorrow night after work if you want. <em>

Teddy smiled brightly when she saw that text from Addison when she got out of the shower, she was glad to know that Addison wasn't ignoring her after they kissed earlier.

_That sounds fantastic. Nugget would love to meet you, how about 6:30 tomorrow? We can grab dinner afterwards if you want._

Addison squealed and started jumping around in her room before she typed out the answer to Teddy.

_Sounds Perfect. _

_-A_

* * *

><p>"Did I just hear Addison squeal?" Arizona asked as she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas.<p>

"Yeah, she either just asked Teddy out on a date or she made plans with her."

"What? I knew it! I knew Teddy liked her! I'm so talking to her about this tomorrow!"

"Yeah, apparently they kissed tonight too!"

"What? How did we not see them?"

"I think we were a little preoccupied with staring at each other." Callie said as she started to laugh, thinking about the two of them just staring at each other and admiring the other's beauty.

"Well, I'm exhausted, and I have a long day at work tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, same. Night, Cal. I love you." Arizona said as she leaned over and kissed Callie on the lips and then snuggled into her arms.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four of them were all in for a long, hellish day. Addison and Callie had so many surgeries, and some of them were really difficult ones, so they would take longer than she thought. Addison just hoped that she would be done in time to go out with Teddy.<p>

Teddy and Arizona were having a really busy day too; they were dealing with a huge drunk driving accident that had a lot of people involved. They had to make several trips to Seattle Grace, and it was even worse for them because they didn't get to see Callie or Addison and visit with them. Plus, they both hated drunk driving accidents because the drunk driver was always fine and most of the time at least one person in the other car died.

Callie had gotten a few people with broken legs, arms, collarbones and ribs from the driving accident, so she was swamped with surgeries and resetting bones. Addison had gotten a few emergencies that were brought in or moms that went into pre-term labor and had a baby that needed a lot of medical attention, so she was super busy as well.

Although, all of them had managed to finish their crazy days by 6:30, so Addison and Teddy still decided to go out to the park with Nugget and Callie and Arizona decided to stay in and watch a movie and order Chinese food.

Addison met Teddy at her house since it was closer to the dog park, they had plans to walk to the dog park and play with Nugget for a while and then they would get dinner together, probably just take-out, especially after the day they both had.

"Hi Teddy, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm good, tired, but good. You?"

"Oh, same. So where is Mr. Nugget, I would love to meet him."

"Nugget! Come here, boy!" Teddy screamed out the window, knowing that he was in her backyard.

All of the sudden, they heard fast footsteps and Addison was greeted by a big, yellow lab jumping up to lick her on the face. Teddy stood there, mortified that her normally well behaved dog just did that to the woman that she liked, but Addison thought it was hilarious, so she bent down to pet Nugget and get lots of kisses from him, making Teddy smile because Nugget really seemed to like her.

Teddy continued to lean against the counter and watch Addison play with her dog; she was absolutely taken with watching Addison bond with her dog. She loved seeing Addison let loose and roll around on the floor with Nugget and she burst out laughing when Nugget stuck his tongue inside Addison's mouth while she was laughing, which caused Addison to jump up and glare at Teddy since she was still laughing.

"Do you want to take him to the park now?"

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

><p>As Addison and Teddy walked the 5 minutes to the dog park, they kept the conversation light and funny, both wanting to avoid talking about their exhausting days.<p>

After Addison threw the ball for Nugget a few times he lost interest and just wanted to run around with his dog friends, so Addison headed over to the bench that Teddy was sitting on and sat down next to her.

"I am officially in love with your dog." Addison said as she sat down next to Teddy.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people. He really seems to like you though, he normally doesn't warm up to people this fast, but he's a sweet boy."

"Yeah, he is. Does he like to go for runs with people?"

"Yeah, he loves anything that involves running, he has so much energy."

"Can I steal him for a run tomorrow? You can come with us if you feel like running."

"Yeah, that sounds great! Tomorrow's my day off, so I can go whenever you can."

"My first case is at 10, so do you want to go at like 7 or 8?"

"Sure, how about 7:30?"

"Perfect, want to meet at your house? I might even be persuaded to let you watch me in surgery if you want to." Addison said with a joking tone.

"Sure, we can meet at my place. And yes, I am definitely interested in observing you again, it was amazing the first time!"

* * *

><p>After Nugget wore himself out enough that he came back to Teddy and Addison, they decided to take him home and order dinner and watch a movie. Both of them were avoiding the subject of the seductive dancing and the kiss, but it was present in both of their minds.<p>

After they ordered pizza, they decided to watch Black Swan since Teddy had just gotten it on Netflix and neither of them had seen it yet. They sat down next to each other on Teddy's comfortable couch and they were both having a good time watching the movie and eating. When they got to the Natalie Portman/Mila Kunis love scene, they both subtly looked over at each other and Addison decided to take control that time, so she grabbed Teddy's head and pulled her closer so she could kiss her hard on the lips.

Teddy immediately melted into the kiss and she moved closer to Addison, placing her hands on Addison's face and moaning into the kiss as their tongues met. Their kiss became more passionate and frenzied and went on for a few minutes until they heard Nugget bark and they finally broke apart so they could catch their breath.

"Look, Teddy, I know that I'm leaving in a few days, but do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. Tomorrow night?"

"Great! Yes, tomorrow night, after I finish at the hospital."

They were about to kiss again when Addison's phone rang and she let out a load groan.

"Ahh, Teddy, I'm sorry. I have to get this, it might be the hospital."

"That's fine, don't worry about it."

"Hello? What? She did what? Are you serious, it's another one of these cases? This is ridiculous. Put Karev on the phone, now."

Addison quickly turned to Teddy and mouthed 'sorry', and Teddy nodded to her, letting her know that it was fine.

"How old? Are you kidding me, that's sick. Alright, good, you have him on fluids already. What did his preliminary workup show? Seriously? Damn it, alright, get me an O.R. now, I'll be there in like 10 minutes and I'll meet you in the O.R."

Addison looked back at Teddy and shot her a disappointed look.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go back to work. There's an emergency patient being brought in and Chief wants me on it."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning for our run?"

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, why don't you come with me right now? I can do this surgery and then we can finish watching the movie."

* * *

><p>8 minutes later, Addison was running through the hospital doors, as fast as her big heels would let her go, with Teddy right alongside her. They both ran to the locker room and changed quickly and Addison quickly scrubbed in and had Teddy go up to the gallery since she didn't want to expose the newborn to any more germs than was necessary.<p>

Addison spent 3 hours working on the newborn, she kept finding internal injuries and as soon as she fixed an injury, she would find another one until she had fixed almost every organ on the little baby. Finally, at the end of three hours, Addison rechecked everything and it looked good, so she closed up. Karev offered to stay the night and watch over the infant and he said he would call Addison if anything happened.

Addison looked up to see Teddy watching her intently, and she walked into the scrub room and began to wash her hands. She looked back up through the glass and saw that sweet little baby boy, fighting for his life and she broke into tears.

Teddy walked into the scrub room to congratulate Addison, but instead she found the gorgeous redhead leaning against the scrub sink, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, Addison?" Teddy asked compassionately as she walked over next to Addison and started rubbing her back as she stood next to her.

"I am just so disgusted with people. That child's mother, HIS MOTHER, shoved him in a trash bag and left him there to die on the side of the street. And he would have if the neighbor hadn't heard him crying. He was so dehydrated when he came in and it took me three hours to put him back together again because people put other trash on top of him without knowing that it was a baby so he had massive internal injuries. He would have been such a healthy baby, I'm sure that 8 hours ago, he was the healthiest baby, until his mother decided to throw him away. It makes me sick to think that people would do that. And it makes me wonder why I can't have children, but these sickos who don't even want their kids, can get pregnant and just throw their babies away."

"Wow, people are truly unbelievable. I don't know who could do that to a sweet, innocent child. I'm so sorry that you have to see this occasionally, but you did an amazing job giving that boy his life back, so you should be proud of that. And I know that someone like this little boy would be so lucky to have you as his mom, because you will be such a great mom, Addison. I know that you won't take your kids for granted because you see what can happen to them all the time."

After Teddy was done, she grabbed Addison and pulled her into a hug and held her until she stopped crying, which meant the world to Addison. After she felt Addison stop crying, she decided to try and lighten the mood a little bit.

"How about we go back to my place and you can cuddle with Nugget while we finish watching Black Swan."

"No, thanks." Addison said, causing Teddy to lose her big smile. "I'd much rather cuddle with you while we finish watching Black Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! <strong>

**I was thinking of starting a new story with Teddy and Addison and have them pick up from this spot, like a spin-off, that way I can get back to Callie and Arizona in this story. **

**What do you think? Should I keep both of the couples in this story or start a new story that focuses solely on Teddison and get this one back to Calzona?**

**Let me know! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for reading my story! A lot of people who reviewed wanted me to get back to Callie/Arizona in this story and have a spin-off of Teddy/Addison, so that is exactly what I'm going to do! **

**My Teddy/Addison story will be called Code Pink and will start with where I left off in this story, so check it out if you're a Teddison fan!**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

><p>Arizona slept over at Callie's again; she had been sleeping over there almost every night since Callie got back from Miami almost two weeks ago. She loved being able to wake up in Callie's arms every morning and when Callie had to leave for work in the middle of the night, she loved being able to steal Callie's pillow and have it smell exactly like her girlfriend.<p>

Arizona looked over at Callie's clock, and noticed that it was 4:45am, so she decided to get up and make French toast for Callie, Addison and herself since they had to be up for work in an hour and there was no way she could go back to sleep.

Almost half an hour later, Callie came stumbling out of their room, looking exhausted with her hair sticking up all over the place.

"Baby, what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up a while ago and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to come out here and make breakfast. Want some?" She asked as she grabbed three plates out and set them on the counter.

"You're crazy," Callie said as she walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "But I love you anyways."

"I love you too. Now, go get Addison and we can have a nice breakfast."

"I don't think there is such a thing as a nice breakfast at 5:15 in the morning, but yes, I'll go make Addison get up, maybe we can commiserate."

"Wow, you are such a morning person, Cal." Arizona said jokingly as Callie grumbled back a response that she didn't understand.

"She isn't in her room, that's weird. Oh my gosh, she slept over at Teddy's house!"

"What? Seriously? I so need the details from Teddy today at work."

"You aren't working today, baby, its your day off. Remember?"

"Ahh crap, I'm going to be awake for forever now. Oh, well. I'll get a lot of stuff done today, it'll be fine."

* * *

><p>After Callie and Arizona ate breakfast together, Arizona followed Callie into the bathroom to have a shower with her and after they had a shower, they both got ready together, just enjoying being together.<p>

Callie finished getting ready and she decided to go in a few minutes early so she could check on all of her drunk driving accident patients from the day before.

"I'll be back later tonight, baby. I'll try not to take too long."

"Alright, that's fine. We should go out to dinner and a movie or something tonight, if you're not too tired. We can leave Teddy and Addison to whatever they're doing and we can have some 'us' time."

"That sounds perfect." Callie finished with as she dropped a few kisses on Arizona's lips and then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what to do? What to do? I organized all of the movies and books how I like it, I cleaned everything in the apartment. I also went to my place and did the exact same thing and now I'm back here. And it's only 10am." She said to herself as she stood in the middle of Callie's apartment.<p>

Hours later, Arizona had accomplished all of that and she also went to the grocery store and bought a lot of food and produce, she also read a few articles about new medical techniques and then she really had nothing to do.

It was only 5pm and Callie wasn't due home for another hour and a half, at least, and Teddy wasn't answering any of her text messages, so she settled for watching Extreme Couponing on T.V. until Callie got home.

"Hey baby. Wow, what are you watching?" Callie asked as she stood behind the couch and leaned over to kiss Arizona's forehead.

"Hi babe, oh, it's called Extreme Couponing and this lady just got $2000 worth of groceries and only had to pay 59 cents. How insane is that?"

"Oh wow, someone had a fun day, huh?"

"Yeah, I got a lot accomplished, and then some. I'm glad that you're here now, how was your day?"

"It was good, not as busy as yesterday, so that was nice. I had some really fun cases today, so it was cool."

"Oh good, I'm glad! So do you want to go out to dinner or do you want to just stay here?"

"Why don't we go out to that Italian Restaurant that we really like?"

"Sure, sounds perfect! I'll just go put something else on."

* * *

><p>Callie changed into a nice pair of dark jeans and a strapless shirt, and her leather jacket, of course; Arizona changed into a simple, skinny black dress that Callie always loved on her. When they got to the restaurant, they were seated almost immediately and they got to order their food quickly.<p>

"So Aria called me while I was at work today."

"Oh really? How's your dad doing? And the rest of your family?"

"They are all doing well, my dad is not so happy about having to eat healthier since his bypass, but who is ever happy to eat healthier? Aria wanted to know if you still wanted to come to her graduation though, because she needs to know about tickets."

"Well, do you want me to come and meet your parents, or is it too soon?"

"Z, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want you to come with me."

"Then I'd love to go! Just tell me the exact dates so I can get off of work and I'll be ready to go."

"Good! We will be gone from June 22nd to the 28th, but if you want to leave earlier, you can do that, I just wanted to spend some extra time with my family and with the beaches of Miami."

"No, that sounds like a perfect vacation." Arizona told Callie as she looked up into her big brown eyes and almost melted.

"Great, I'll make all of the arrangements, you just have to get the time off of work."

"No problem! I'll talk to my supervisor tomorrow when I go in."

* * *

><p>Halfway through dinner they heard a baby crying while her parents were eating dinner and they looked up to see the parents ignoring their baby until a few people had complained after the baby cried for a few more minutes.<p>

"Wow, that kid had a set of lungs on her." Arizona said as she watched the mom take the baby outside.

"Yeah, seriously. But I don't get why people take young babies out to restaurants or to the movies, because a lot of the time, they just cry. We are never taking our kids to a restaurant or movie until they're old enough, or unless it's a kid restaurant or something." Callie said as she continued to look out the window, watching the mom with her infant. She missed the looks of shock and content flow through Arizona's face. She was shocked because she didn't want kids and it didn't occur to her that Callie did, and she was extremely content with the fact that Callie saw them together years from now.

Arizona just nodded and smiled, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good dinner with getting into a fight or having to talk about it.

After they ate dinner, they decided to go for a walk around the park and sit on their bench for a while, and then they decided to go home and go to bed, since they had both been up for a long time.

They ended their night just how they ended every other night, getting into their pajamas and crawling into each other's arms, saying 'I love you' to each other, and then falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Major car accident on 20<em>_th__ street, four cars involved, there are thought to be 8 people total, maybe more. All available units respond." Dispatch said as Teddy and Arizona climbed into their rig, after just having completed a call. _

"_Ready for a long day?"_

"_Yeah, let's go." Arizona said as she flipped on the lights and sirens and sat back as Teddy drove over to the scene. _

_As they got to the accident scene, they gasped as they saw that the whole street was blocked off and one car was flipped over in the middle of the street, another was wrapped around a telephone pole and the other two were sitting behind the car that had flipped over, but they had run in to each other in their efforts to stop their cars. _

_Teddy gasped as she saw Callie's Mercedes sitting behind the car that was flipped over and she immediately pushed Arizona over to the car that was wrapped around the telephone pole, so she wouldn't have to see what was happening to Callie and their kids._

_They worked on trying to get the two people out of the car for at least an hour, they were able to hook both of them up to an IV and they were holding on, for now. They stood back for a few minutes so the firefighters could use the jaws of life and try to get the people out of there. Teddy decided to go get some more equipment from the ambulance, while Arizona waited and watched over the people in the car. _

_As Teddy was running back to the ambulance she saw Callie being loaded into the back of another ambulance, and she didn't look good. Teddy decided to go over and see how everyone else was doing before she returned to help Arizona._

"_Hey, how is everyone else who was in that Mercedes?" Teddy asked quickly as she ran over to the firefighter who was near Callie's now totaled Mercedes. _

"_Not good. The driver looks like she has massive internal injuries and major head trauma; the oldest girl who was in the front seat was killed instantly. There were-"_

"_Wait, hold on. The girl in the front seat was killed instantly? Blonde hair, blue eyes?" Teddy asked, afraid to hear the answer. _

"_Yeah, that's her. Why?"_

"_Because that is my partner's wife and kids in that car, I don't want her to know until we drop off our people at the hospital. How were the kids in the backseat?" Teddy asked, trying desperately to not cry, especially after the firefighter's face changed as he realized that it was one of their owns kids and wife in that car. _

"_The youngest girl, looked about two years old, she was so cold and pale, she barely had a pulse when we pulled her out, it didn't look good. The two boys were both unconscious and it looks like they both have head injuries and broken bones and ribs. The whole car was a mess, they're lucky that that is all that happened." The firefighter said solemnly as Teddy thanked him and ran back to were Arizona was. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You alright, Teddy? You look really pale and shaky."<em>

"_Yeah, sorry. I just had to help another paramedic over there for a few minutes, I'm fine."_

_Arizona wasn't able to follow up on her questions because the firefighters finally got their patients free, so they rushed over to pull them both out of the car and get them to the hospital. _

_Unfortunately, the person who was closest to the telephone pole died on the scene, but the other person in the car was still holding on, but it didn't look too good. Arizona did her best at trying to stabilize her in the back of the ambulance, but as soon as they got to the hospital, Dr. Hunt was waiting for her to take over. _

"_I'm so sorry, Arizona." Was the last thing Owen said to her as he rushed into the E.R., to try to save his new patient. Teddy cringed as soon as she heard Owen say that and she knew that she was going to have to be the one to tell Arizona everything. _

_Arizona turned to Teddy with confusion written all over her face and her face became pale when she saw Teddy starting to tear up. _

"_What happened? Teddy, what happened?" Arizona asked calmly. _

"_Callie and the kids were in the accident. Their car was behind the one that was flipped over." She said as she watched Arizona's face glaze over, something that always happened when she had to deal with something hard. _

"_Is everyone okay?"_

"_No. Arizona I'm so sorry." _

"_Just tell me, Teddy."_

"_Leah died instantly, I don't know how everyone else is doing." Teddy broke the news to Arizona and then rushed over to her as she looked like she was going to pass out. _

"_Come on, Zona. Let's go find out about everyone else." _

_As they walked into the E.R., Arizona continued to hold onto Teddy's arm and they both noticed when almost every head in the room shot up and looked at Arizona, with sympathy written over everyone's face. Arizona had become one of the favorite spouses, everyone loved Callie and they all had started to love Arizona when they started dating and Arizona made an effort to get to know everyone that Callie knew, and even people that Callie didn't know. _

_They finally came across Derek's path, so he brought them into an empty room to tell them how everyone else was doing._

"_I'm so sorry about Leah, Arizona." Was the first thing Derek started with, and Arizona still couldn't believe that her 10 year old daughter was dead. "Danny and Timothy are both okay. Danny has a broken arm and leg, and a minor concussion, Timothy has a few broken ribs, so we'll continue to watch him, to make sure he doesn't puncture a lung. Timothy also has a major concussion. They both have lacerations on their arms, head, and face, but they should both be fine."_

"_Okay. How are Annie and my wife?"_

"_Callie has a subdural hematoma and massive internal injuries, so I'll be taking her into surgery in about 20 minutes."_

"_Why not right away?"_

"_Because she still has to be stabilized, she has a compound fracture to her arm, she has some really deep wounds that need stitches and she is getting a full workup."_

"_Can I see her before she goes in for surgery."_

"_Of course, she's unconscious, but you can still talk to her."_

"_How is my little girl doing?"_

"_Annie was in bad shape when we brought her in, she was pale, her heart rate was down, she had swollen lymph nodes everywhere, her stomach was enlarged. She was bleeding easily and a lot, so I had Lexie run some tests on her."_

"_And?" Arizona said, just wanting to hear about everything that was wrong as quickly as she could. _

"_We've diagnosed her with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, or ALL. We have her on fluids and she's bouncing back, she's still in shock though."_

"_What? Are you serious? She is two years old, this should not be happening to her."_

"_I'm sorry, Arizona. But, ALL is the most successfully treated form of leukemia in children, and we found it early, so that's a good sign."_

"_Can I see all of my kids, please? And Callie?"_

"_Of course you can. I'll bring you to Callie first and then you can see Danny and Timothy, they're sharing a room, and I'll leave you with Annie."_

"_I want to see Leah, too." Arizona said quietly. _

"_Zona, I don't think that's a good idea." Teddy added, not wanting to put her friend in any more pain than she was already in. _

"_She is my daughter, I want to see her and say" Arizona started sobbing as she stood in the middle of the hallway, holding her head in her hands. "I need to say goodbye to her." _

* * *

><p>"Arizona, baby, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Callie said as she shook Arizona, trying to wake up the sobbing blonde.<p>

A few seconds later, Arizona woke up and continued sobbing as she clutched onto Callie's neck, needing to feel close to her girlfriend.

"Honey, what happened? What was your dream about? Your brother, Timothy?"

"No, it was about you and our kids. It was awful, Callie. Leah died, Danny and Timothy almost died, Annie was diagnosed with cancer and you almost died too, it was like my worst nightmare was coming true. That's why I'm not so sure about having kids, I'm sorry."

"Baby, baby, it's fine. We can talk about this later."

Callie sat there and held Arizona as she cried; she continued to rub the blonde's back in an effort to get her to calm down. After about 10 minutes, she finally cried herself to sleep, and it broke Callie's heart.

She decided to bring it up again tomorrow, and try to work everything out with Arizona, but she loved her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably be putting up the first chapter of Code Pink sometime tomorrow, if you're interested! <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and story alerts and everything! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, school has been super crazy this past week! **

**Code Pink, my story about Teddy and Addison is now up, so check it out if you want to! **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I did borrow a few scenarios from two different episodes.**

_Callie sat there and held Arizona as she cried; she continued to rub the blonde's back in an effort to get her to calm down. After about 10 minutes, she finally cried herself to sleep, and it broke Callie's heart._

_She decided to bring it up again tomorrow, and try to work everything out with Arizona, but she loved her, and that was all that mattered._

* * *

><p>Arizona was restless for the rest of the night, comforted only by the fact that Callie was holding her, but she was still really freaked out by her dream.<p>

At around 5:30, Callie woke up to her alarm and glanced down at her girlfriend's bouncy blonde curls that were now in her face. She chuckled quietly before she swept away the curls and placed a loving kiss on Arizona's temple.

She got up to have a quick shower, not wanting to wake the blonde after her hard night. Halfway through her shower she felt two arms encircle her from behind as a pair of lips connected with her shoulder.

Callie turned around so she would be face to face with her girlfriend and she instantly smiled when she saw Arizona's crazy morning hair.

"Hi baby. How did you sleep after your nightmare?" Callie said sweetly as she leaned down to kiss Arizona.

"Hi, uh I slept okay I guess."

"Good, that's better than no sleep at all."

"Why are you being so normal about all of this?"

"It was just a dream, Arizona, it didn't really happen."

"Yeah, I know, but I said that I wasn't sure about having kids."

"I know. Yeah, of course I want kids, but do you know what I want more? You. So as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you, then I'll be happy."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I want you, Arizona. I don't need kids to make me happy, you make me happy. We can have dogs or something."

"Chickens. We need to have chickens too."

"Alright, weirdo. I guess we can have chickens too."

"Yay! I love you so much, and I want you to know that I do want a bunch of little Calliope's running around all over our house, I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"When my brother died, it destroyed our whole family, it effected everyone. My mom was hysterical, a complete wreck, it was the first time that I've ever seen my dad cry; he blamed himself for encouraging Timothy to join the Marines. And I was a mess, he was my best friend, and I had no idea what I was going to do without him. I don't think that I could handle it if I lost you, or our kids."

"That's understandable, I can't imagine how devastating that must have been for you and your family. But, you have me now, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Plus, our kids will be absolutely fine because Torres' and Robbins' are the toughest there are, and they'll have you for their mother."

"I know. We are tough, both of us, but they will be so lucky to have you as their mom too. I just need you to talk me out of my crazy little paranoid bubble whenever it happens. I see so much shit happen everyday at work so it just fills my mind with every possible situation out there. I do want to have kids with you, but a few years after we get married."

"Who said we were going to be getting married?" Callie said jokingly.

"Calliope!" Arizona said as she shoved Callie in mock disbelief.

"But, for the record, I cannot wait until I see a bunch of blonde-haired, blue-eyed dimpled kids running around this place. And, take as much time as you need, we aren't in a rush."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the day, Callie was called in to do a case with Dr. Bailey, the patient had a gaping wound in his abdomen and he had multiple fractures and breaks that Callie had to work on.<p>

Bailey was trying to figure out what was inside of the man when Alex Karev ran in and called Dr. Bailey over and told her that it was a bomb.

Bailey had him walk to the Chief and tell him that they had a Code Black in OR 4, and have him call the bomb squad.

She returned to the OR and told everyone what was going on and she gave everyone a chance to leave if they wanted to, so they lost half of their team. They were left with an Anesthesiologist, a nurse, Callie, and Bailey, obviously a less than ideal situation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arizona was at work with Teddy, driving around since they hadn't gotten any serious calls yet, it was an unusually slow day, which always meant that something bad was going to be happening soon.<p>

"Dispatch to all available rigs. Code Black has been called at Seattle Grace Hospital, they have a bomb in a body cavity, the bomb squad is on the way, but we need ambulances to bring patients to other hospitals. All available units please respond."

"1517 to Dispatch, we're en route to Seattle Grace right now." Arizona called out as her voice started to crack.

"Hey, I'm sure Callie's fine, it's probably just a precautionary thing."

"Well what about Addison? Isn't she in there right now?"

"No, she's packing right now, you know how much stuff she travels with. I'm sure Callie's fine though."

"Yeah, she better be. She promised me." Arizona whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"1517 to Dispatch, we were just wondering if everyone is being evacuated from the hospital?"

"Dispatch to 1517, no, not everyone is being evacuated, only the OR's on the Westside and all of the surrounding rooms. The only people who aren't being evacuated are Dr. Bailey's team, they are the ones with the bomb."

"What? Callie's talked to me about Bailey before; she'll be crushed if something happens to her."

"1517 to Dispatch, do you know who is on Dr. Bailey's team?" Teddy decided to ask, just so she could prove to Arizona that Callie was fine.

"Dispatch to 1517, yes, the Chief of Surgery just told me. It is Dr. Bailey, a nurse named Boki, Dr. Peters and Dr. Torres. We have a special team standing by to handle their injuries should the bomb go off."

_Shit. I didn't actually think that Callie would be in there. _"Alright, thank you Dispatch." Teddy managed to say over Arizona's hyperventilating.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a bomb?" Callie asked, unconvinced.<p>

"Apparently this dummy and his friend built their own bazooka and it got shot into this moron, so now we have a bomb on our hands."

"Lovely. Instead of being home with my girlfriend, I'm standing here with a bomb in the room."

"You can leave if you want, Torres. We won't hold it against you."

"No, I'm not leaving you guys, not a chance. Plus, this moron does deserve to have his leg function restored, we'll just have to give him a stern talking to when we get out of this, because I don't want this situation happening again."

"I hear ya."

"Yeah, you better go 'crazy Bailey' on this guy's ass when he's awake."

"Since this is a crazy situation, I'm going to look over the fact that you just said 'crazy Bailey' and move onto a new subject. I also don't normally talk about relationships, but how is yours going? That blonde paramedic, right?"

"Yeah, Arizona. Things are going really well, she's amazing. I love her. She is the one for me, I know it, and so does everyone else who has seen us together apparently. I've heard that I look a lot happier and content when I'm with her, which is completely true. How are things going with Ben?"

"I said I would talk about your relationship, not mine. Ben is great. I'm happy to hear about you and Arizona though; you definitely deserve it. I just have one question?"

"Ask away."

"What the hell kind of a name is Arizona?" Bailey asked as Callie started laughing.

"I don't really know, actually. Do you care if I call her on the phone?" Callie asked since they decided to leave the patient alone and keep him stable until the bomb squad showed up.

"Only if you put it on speaker, so we can hear why her name is Arizona."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Arizona and Teddy had just finished dropping off a patient at Seattle Presbyterian and they were on their way back to Seattle Grace when Arizona's phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Calliope? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're on speakerphone though. Dr. Bailey and I were just wondering why you're named Arizona. Were you born there or something?"

"No, I was born on a Marine base in North Carolina. Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice."

"Wow, that makes your name so much cooler." Callie said, not thinking about how it sounded.

"Callie! Her name is already cool, you weirdo." Bailey said quickly, causing Arizona to laugh for the first time since she found out about Callie being with the bomb.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey. Callie, can I talk to just you please?"

"Yeah, baby, you aren't on speakerphone anymore. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Seriously, Callie? Are you still in the room with the bomb?"

"Yes, I am. But the bomb squad should be here soon, then after they take the bomb, I'll fix this guy's legs and then I'll be all yours, I promise."

"You promised me that nothing would happen to you."

"And it won't, I always keep my promises. Look, the bomb squad just showed up, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later all of the ambulances were done moving patients around, but Teddy and Arizona went back to wait at the hospital, wanting to see Callie walk out of that door more than anything.<p>

After another 30 minutes, the bomb squad guy that they were standing next to got a call from inside.

"John, get the paramedics up here or some doctors, something. The bomb detonated, we couldn't do anything about it." As soon as he heard that, he sent a bunch of teams in there to help them, but he and Teddy held Arizona back.

"Alright, Dave, what happened?"

"Dylan had the bomb in his hands and he was walking slowly down the hallway and it just exploded. It was unstable the whole time; the people in the OR were lucky that they weren't already dead. He's dead for sure, I'm not sure about the people in the OR though, they're all unconscious on the ground."

Arizona almost passed out when she heard that everyone was unconscious, maybe dead, she hated having to wait on the sidelines to see if Callie was alright or not, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"I'll turn on my radio so you can hear everything that's happening up here."

"Alright, thanks."

They continued to stand there and they heard people screaming out stuff, items clattering, smoke alarms going off until they finally heard a female voice.

"No, I'm fine. I just hit my head, but I'll be okay. Yes, of course I know what day it is. I'm Dr. Callie Torres, I work here, at Seattle Grace Hospital. See? I'm fine. Can I go check on the other people, now?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but we're going to have to get you checked out by a doctor."

"What are you talking about? I am a doctor, and I say that I'm fine."

Arizona laughed at Callie's stubbornness, and she felt a huge weight being lifted off of her chest when she heard her crazy girlfriend arguing with the bomb squad man. She knew that her girlfriend was not going to stop until she got her way, so she grabbed John's radio and started talking in to it.

"Calliope Torres, let the poor man do his job. Get checked out by a doctor, all of your colleagues will be fine. I want to see you after you checked out." Arizona said as she spoke through the radio in a no-nonsense voice.

Callie smiled as soon as she heard her girlfriend's voice and knew that she was really worried and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm going up for a CT right now, then I'll be cleared."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Callie walked into the attending lounge, where she told Arizona to wait. As soon as she got to the door, she noticed the concerned look on her girlfriend's face as she continued to look down at her shoe.<p>

"Hey, baby. I'm fine, see?" She said as she opened the door and walked towards Arizona to give her a hug and kiss.

"You don't look fine, are you sure you're okay?" Arizona said as she caressed Callie's cheek, referring to the lacerations that were all over Callie's face and the blood that was in her hair.

"I'm fine, no stitches or anything! I have a mild concussion, but Derek said that I'd be fine in a couple of days. I promise."

"Good! I was so worried, Calliope. Don't do that to me EVER again." Arizona said as she launched herself into Callie's arms.

"I wouldn't even think about it, promise. I love you."

"I love you too. How about we head home?"

"That sounds good. I'm exhausted, I just need to have a shower and then snuggle with my baby." Callie said as she looked down at Arizona and winked, getting a huge smile in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm really sorry that I haven't responded to any of them, but I have been so swamped with everything, but I'll try to respond to them soon! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter! **

"_I love you too. How about we head home?"_

"_That sounds good. I'm exhausted, I just need to have a shower and then snuggle with my baby." Callie said as she looked down at Arizona and winked, getting a huge smile in return. _

* * *

><p>After the bomb incident, Arizona had been more protective and attentive than she had been before, which was completely understandable to Callie, and she didn't really mind having Arizona hang around her all the time.<p>

It was a few weeks later and Callie and Arizona had both gotten time off so they could go to Aria's graduation, and they would be leaving in the morning to spend a few days with Callie's family before Aria's graduation.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow, babe?"

"We are leaving here at 9, our flight is at 11."

"Alright." Arizona said as she turned back around to finish packing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Calliope. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're starting to pack my clothes in your suit case and you just shoved like 10 pairs of shoes in there. So what's wrong? Where's your head at?"

"I'm just nervous, that's all. I haven't met your family before."

"They are going to love you, believe me." Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise. I love you, and so will they, plus they are all really excited about meeting you."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Arizona, of course they're excited. Why else would Aria have invited you? It will be fine, and I'll be with you the whole time, so don't worry about it."

"You're right, but I'm still nervous! I've met parents before, but it's never been this serious. What if I do or say something that's going to make them hate me? You know me, I don't always have a filter when I'm nervous."

"Hey, you're family. They will love you no matter what, just like I do, I promise."

"I'm family?" Arizona asked shyly as tears started to form in her eyes and slowly make their way down her face.

"Of course you are. You aren't getting away from me, no matter what." Callie said sweetly as she kissed away Arizona's tears.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, you almost ready? The car will be here in 5 minutes."<p>

It was 8:55 and her girlfriend was already frazzled, no matter what Callie had done, Arizona was still nervous about meeting her girlfriend's parents.

"Yeah, I just need to grab all of my stuff."

"I thought you had everything packed already?"

"No, I do, I just need to find all of my bags."

"Bags? Plural? We are going for two weeks; all you need is a nice dress and heels, a few bathing suits and something casual to throw over a bathing suit. That's it."

"I'm talking about my one bag and my carry on, Calliope. And I don't remember where I ended up throwing my purse. Oh, here it is!" Arizona said as she rushed around the living room and found her purse under the coffee table.

"Alright, let's bring all of our stuff downstairs, that way we can leave right when the car gets here."

"Why don't you just call it cab?"

"Because it's not a cab, it's a Mercedes, it's nothing like a cab, really."

"Wait, why did you get us like a fancy car instead of having Mark drive us or something?"

"Well, Stan is my driver and Mark had to work, so I called Stan to come get us."

"What do you mean your driver? Like driver, driver? How did I not know this?"

"Yes, Arizona, 'driver, driver'. And I've never mentioned Stan before, that's why you don't know who he is." Callie said as she waved to Stan who was just pulling up to the curb.

Arizona stood back and watched her girlfriend hug the happy, older man when he got out of the car to put their stuff in the back. Callie happily introduced Arizona to Stan and then they started their journey to the airport.

* * *

><p>After going through security rather quickly, the two headed over to gate A4 and as Arizona was about to walk over to sit down, she noticed that Callie was still walking, so she followed after her girlfriend.<p>

"Good morning Miss Torres, the Captain and Co-Captain are already on board and waiting for you and your guest." The flight attendant that was standing at the gate told Callie.

"Mary, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Callie? And this is Arizona, my girlfriend."

"A lot of times apparently, Miss Torres. It's nice to meet you Arizona, I'm Mary."

"Hi Mary, it's nice to meet you too."

"Alright, we'll see you later, Mary. Come on, A, let's board." Callie said as she started heading down the terminal ramp.

"Wait, Calliope. What is going on? I didn't think our flight started boarding for another 10 minutes."

"Well we got here early, so we're boarding early."

"Yeah, but it's not just up to us, there are other passengers, Calliope."

"Not really, Arizona." Callie said as they both made their way onto the tarmac to walk onto a small jet.

"Wait, what?" Arizona asked as she put on the brakes in the middle of the tarmac while she stood there, looking up at the plane.

"Yeah, this is my baby, she's our plane. So why don't we board and then we can leave early?" Callie said as she started guiding Arizona over to the plane's stairs so they could get on board.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked onto the plane, Arizona's jaw dropped. There were multiple seats placed about the cabin, some were facing each other, some were right next to each other, and there were a few pull out couches across from some of the chairs. The tan interior was neat and tidy and there was anything you could ever imagine on board. There was a fully stocked fridge that had clear glass so you could see everything that was in it; there was a microwave and a few flat screens. There were also a few control panels strewn about the cabin.<p>

Callie walked over to one of couches and sat down and took off her shoes, gesturing for Arizona to come over and join her.

"So can I have some details please?"

"Sure, this is a Gulfstream III Private Jet, and she is my baby."

"I thought I was your baby." Arizona pouted as she followed after Callie and took off her shoes and leaned back and started cuddling into Callie.

"You are my baby." Callie said affectionately as she placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead. "But, this is my other baby. She's taken good care of me, she's great for when I need to jet off and have a vacation."

"Care to explain about how you _own_ a plane?"

"Sure, but let me go say hi to the pilots first." Callie said as she kissed Arizona's forehead one more time before she removed her arms from around the blonde and headed over to the cockpit.

Callie did her special knock on the cockpit door and one of the pilots opened the door.

"Hey John, Dave. How are you guys doing?"

"Hi Callie. We're good, how about yourself?"

"I'm doing well, John, thanks for asking. Thanks for taking us today, and remember that you guys are free to take your families on trips and stuff, just make sure you take care of my baby."

"Thanks, Cal. Of course, we will take care of this gorgeous girl. Ready to get movin'?"

"Definitely. Thanks, guys." Callie said as she closed the cockpit door and turned around to go back to her seat and locked eyes with a very smiley Arizona.

"What is that smile for?"

"Just you, you're so sweet to everyone. I love it. And I love you."

"Really? That's a coincidence, because I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so we are now all settled and in the air, so, care to explain?"<p>

"Did I ever happen to mention that I am an heiress?"

"Uh, no. You must have left that part out." Arizona said with a smile on her face, thinking that Callie was joking.

"No, I'm telling the truth. I'm an heiress. Well, Aria and I both are."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, our dad owns a bunch of companies, right now he's up to a computer company, marketing company, clothing company, a few restaurant chains and a bunch, and I mean a _bunch_ of hotels. He's worked his ass off for years and it paid off, he's always been a really good investor and now he owns these places."

"Wow, that is insane. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Yeah, I normally don't tell people my background. I mean, you've seen my apartment, it's nice, but it's not multi-millionaire status, which is why I love it so much. The only way people would guess is if they saw this plane, or our houses. Or my cars."

"I really like that you don't flaunt it though."

"Yeah, it's just not in my nature. I don't like to wear designer clothes or live in a massive house, or anything like that. I mean, sure I do indulge a little bit with my cars, but not a lot of people know about them and I use them whenever I can, or I'll let close friends use them occasionally."

"Well who knows about all of this?"

"Mark, Addison, and now you."

"Wow. So can I hear about your houses and cars?"

"Well our family has houses all over the world. We have houses in Italy, Spain, France, L.A., and the Hamptons. A lot of those places are where were we have some hotels, or just where we like to vacation. They're my parent's houses, but we are able to use them, of course. This plane is technically my parents, but I love to use her when I have enough vacation time racked up."

"Wow, that is so crazy. I can't even believe this."

"Yeah, it's a little hard to take in. Oh, my cars. Well, you know about my Thunderbird, of course, but I am a car fanatic. It's really bad actually. Well, I drive my Thunderbird daily, but I also have an old Mustang, an old Ford, and an old Ferrari, and I just bought a brand new Porsche. They are all in a parking garage a few minutes from the apartment, I'll go down there after I've had a bad day and pick out a car and just drive somewhere."

"How did I not know this?"

"Because I haven't gone down there since I met you."

"Why?"

"Because my days get a lot better as soon as I see you." She said as she ran a hand through Arizona's curly locks.

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. Yes, I am privileged and very blessed, I do have my cars and all of my family stuff, but I don't spend massive amounts of money very often. I will rarely, and I mean rarely, spend a lot of money. Most of the time I don't even touch my trust fund. All of my old cars were gifts from my dad because he knows how much I love cars, and my new car was my idea because I have been eyeing it for a long time and I just decided to go for it. But, I pay for that apartment and everything else I buy with the money that I make as a surgeon."<p>

"Callie, I won't get the wrong idea about you. I know you really well and this is the first time I even suspected that you were rich, you're allowed to pamper yourself a little bit, I mean, you deserve it. Especially after saving lives and everything."

"Well, actually a lot of my money goes towards saving lives as well, I donate a lot of money to different foundations every year. I donate to cancer research and all different kinds of research for diseases."

"Wow, that's really sweet."

"I've just been so lucky and blessed, so I love being able to give back and help those that are less fortunate, and disease research is very important to me."

"Well I really admire you because you have fun, you donate to charities, and you work for your money, Calliope. You aren't like Paris Hilton, whose job is to act stupid on TV and get paid for it."

"I know, I never wanted to just have everything handed to me, I wanted to earn them, and I wanted to save lives. I have had a lot handed to me, but I'm really lucky, because I get to earn my own money and save lives. And, Paris isn't really that stupid in real life, neither is Nicole Richie, they're both actually rather smart, but they have to be all dumbed down for their show. I've actually had some really nice conversations with the two of them."

"Alright, well, I'm not even going to touch that topic." Arizona said as she shook her head in disbelief.

**Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be them getting to Florida! Also, check out 'Code Pink', my other story, if you're interested in reading about Teddy and Addison. **

**Let me know what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

_"I know, I never wanted to just have everything handed to me, I wanted to earn them, and I wanted to save lives. I have had a lot handed to me, but I'm really lucky, because I get to earn my own money and save lives. And, Paris isn't really that stupid in real life, neither is Nicole Richie, they're both actually rather smart, but they have to be all dumbed down for their show. I've actually had some really nice conversations with the two of them."_

_"Alright, well, I'm not even going to touch that topic." Arizona said as she shook her head in disbelief._

* * *

><p>As Callie and Arizona got off the plane a man in a suit holding a sign that said <em>Torres<em> met themand picked up their luggage and walked them out to the car that Callie's dad sent.

"We are still about 20 minutes away from the house, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you are almost about to break my hand because you're squeezing it so hard, and normally I wouldn't mind, but I am a surgeon."

"Oh, sorry, baby. Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm still super nervous." Arizona said as she loosened her grip on Callie's hand.

"You have nothing to worry about, my family will be great. They're okay with the whole I'm dating a woman thing, they definitely weren't at first, but they are now. Plus, I talk about you all the time, I'm sure they know almost everything about you by now. Trust me, they'll love you."

"I do trust you."

"Good." Callie said as she lightly squeezed Arizona's hand.

About 15 minutes later, the driver stopped outside of a big gate, waiting for it to open, so Arizona took the chance to look around.

"Wait, is this your house?"

"Yes it is, you can actually see it when we go through the gate though."

As soon as the gates opened, Arizona gasped, the Torres house was a lot more than what she was expecting. The Torres house, or mansion, was humongous and it was styled after a Spanish Villa. It was massive and completely gorgeous; the outside had vines growing all over the front of the house and it was kind of a cream color. It was lit up beautifully, so she was able to see everything, even though it was dark outside. She was completely shocked at how massive the house was, but after her conversation with Callie on the plane, she wasn't that surprised.

* * *

><p>Almost the second they got out of the car, they both heard the front door swing open and they saw an excited brunette running towards them.<p>

"Callie!" She screamed as she launched herself into Callie's arms.

"Aria! I have missed you so much!" Callie said, still holding her little sister tightly.

Arizona stood back, letting the siblings say hi to each other. Aria looked almost exactly like Callie, she was the same height and had the same facial structure, hair and eyes, the only difference was that she was a little thinner and was wearing designer clothes.

"Oh, sorry. Aria, this is Arizona, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is Aria, my little sister."

"Hi Aria, it's nice to meet you." Arizona said as she stuck a hand out, but was instead greeted with a hug.

"Oh, please, no formalities, we don't shake our families hands." Aria said, not knowing how much it meant to Arizona for her to hear it.

"Aria, donde estan mama y papa?"

"Dad had is still in a meeting and Mom ran out to grab something from the store really fast. Mom should be home any minute and dad should be home in like an hour."

"Alright, cool. We're going to go put our stuff in our room."

"Daddy's not going to like that, Cal."

"Is he still freaking out about me dating a woman?"

"No, you just know how traditional he is, he doesn't like it when people who aren't married sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah, well he can just deal with it."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Calliope, why don't we just stay in separate rooms, it won't hurt anyone." Arizona said shyly.

"No, Arizona. We are adults, we can stay in the same bed, it's fine."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Callie and Arizona had everything put away in Callie's room and Callie decided to take her girlfriend on a quick tour of the house.<p>

"So, this is my bedroom, and you already know that the bathroom is right through there." Callie said as she pointed to a door that was halfway open right across from her room. "But, I'll show you the rest of the house if you want."

"Sure, that'd be nice. Your house is so gorgeous and huge."

"Yeah, it is. It was a great house to grow up in, it's huge though, perfect for sleepovers." Callie said as she quickly laughed.

"So, I'll show you all of the bedrooms first I guess, since they're all upstairs."

"All of them? How many are there?"

"This house has 5 bedrooms and 3 and a half bathrooms."

"Oh my gosh. That's insane. This place is massive."

After another 10 minutes, Callie had showed Arizona her bedroom, Aria's room, her parent's master bedroom, the two guestrooms, all of the bathrooms that were upstairs and then they made their way down one of the many staircases.

Callie also showed Arizona the pool and Jacuzzi in the back, the guesthouse, the tennis courts, and then they went back inside and she showed her the study, the office, the living room and as soon as they headed to the kitchen, they heard Aria having a conversation with someone.

"Mama!" Callie squealed as she ran over to hug her mom.

"Callie! It's been so long! How are you mija? And this must be the lovely Arizona. Ella es muy bonita, Calliope."

"Si, yo se. This is Arizona Robbins, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is my mom, Lucia Torres."

"Hi Mrs. Torres, it's really nice to meet you." Arizona said shyly as she stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Oh, nonsense, Arizona! Come here!" She said as she pulled Arizona into a hug. "And please, call me Lucia. It's so nice to meet you, Callie over here has been talking my ear off about you for months."

"Mom, she doesn't need to hear that!" Callie said, slightly embarrassed that her mom just told her girlfriend that.

"What, mija? Whenever I talk to you it's 'Arizona this' and 'Arizona that,' I don't mind, I think it's good that you finally found someone who makes you happy."

"I did, Mama." All of the women in the kitchen were now smiling and looking back and forth between Callie and Arizona when they all heard the front door open.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Daddy!" Callie said as she ran out to greet him, Arizona loved seeing her girlfriend so happy with her family.

"Calliope! I'm glad you made it!"

"Of course, it's my little sister's graduation and I wanted to take a vacation and visit mi familia."

"Good, I'm glad you're here for more than a few days this time."

"Yeah, so do you want to come into the kitchen and meet Arizona?"

"Sure."

As soon as Mr. Torres walked into the kitchen in his suit, looking like a huge authority figure, Arizona stood up straighter and suddenly got even more nervous.

"Daddy, this is Arizona Robbins, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is my dad, Carlos Torres."

"So, you are the woman who my daughter has started dating? And why should I be accepting of your relationship?" He asked with a very scary, serious look on his face, causing Arizona's face to pale completely.

"Daddy?" Callie asked, partly in shock and confusion.

"Relax, mija, I'm kidding." He finally added with a big smile on his face after a long silence, causing everyone to let out a breath they had all been holding in and laugh slightly.

"Arizona, it's nice to meet you, finally. Our Calliope talks about you constantly, I feel like I already know you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Torres." Arizona said quietly, as she stuck out her hand for him to shake it.

Being the businessman that he was, he shook her hand; he also wasn't going to be super loving with her because he wanted to make sure that she was good enough for his daughter first.

"Please, call me Carlos. So what are you ladies up to tonight?" He asked, noticing that it was already 10:30 at night.

"Arizona, do you want to go check out the party scene? I know Cal is a huge partier when she's here." Aria asked, hoping that she would say yes, but before she could answer, Callie answered for her.

"Actually, Ria, I think we're just gonna go to bed, it's been a long day of traveling. How about we go tomorrow night?

"Sounds perfect. However, I am going to go out with some of my friends since I just took my last two finals today!"

"That's so exciting! Have fun! We'll see you all in the morning!" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and started walking upstairs.

"Is Arizona set up in the guest room?" Callie's dad, causing her to groan as she turned around to look at him.

"No, daddy, she's staying in my room."

"Calliope," He started saying until Lucia glared at him and he refrained from saying what he wanted to. "Have a good sleep."

"Thanks daddy. Goodnight everyone, love you."

* * *

><p>As Callie and Arizona walked upstairs together, they didn't say anything to each other, they just continued to hold hands and smile at each other.<p>

"See, Zona, it wasn't that bad was it?" Callie asked, knowing that Arizona loved being called pet names by Callie.

"No, it wasn't Calliope. Your family is great, now the only thing I'm nervous for is when your dad is going to interrogate me. I have problems with talking to members of authority, I always end up crying."

"He won't make you cry, Arizona, and if he does, he will definitely hear about it from me, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How about we both put on our pajamas and we can climb into bed and see if there are any good movies on."

"That sounds perfect, thank you." Arizona said as she leaned in to kiss Callie.

Arizona got into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a white tank top and Callie got into a red tank top and a pair of black spandex shorts, knowing that it would drive Arizona crazy.

Callie grabbed the remote that was on her bedside table and hopped into bed next to Arizona. Arizona waited until Callie was situated before she scooted over right next to her and curled into her side, feeling completely at home with Callie, especially when Callie leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

Callie started surfing the channels and stopped when she saw that a Disney movie was playing.

"Oh, I've never seen this before!" Arizona said excitedly as she threw one of her arms across Callie's stomach and rested her head on Callie's chest and then looked at the TV.

"You are such a little kid, but I love you anyways." Callie said as she kissed Arizona's forehead, she loved telling Arizona that she loved her at any chance that she got.

Arizona was so enthralled with the movie that she didn't even notice that her girlfriend had said that she loved her, which made Callie chuckle at how into Disney movies her girlfriend was.

At some point during the movie, the blonde fell asleep, so Callie decided to turn off the TV and go to bed herself.

Once the TV was turned off, she scooted down in bed more, causing Arizona to groan and hold on to Callie tighter, which made her smile. When she was finally situated, Arizona threw one of her legs over Callie's and sighed heavily. Callie placed another kiss on Arizona's forehead and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Callie woke up the next morning at around 8 when she heard shuffling outside her door. She looked down at the peaceful blonde in her arms and smiled, and then decided to get out of bed and see what was going on downstairs.<p>

As soon as Callie went downstairs she saw her sister, dressed in sweats, sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bagel.

"Hey sis, you're up early."

"Yeah, I never went to bed, I got home like 10 minutes ago. We went clubbing and then to an after party and now here I am! I'm just gonna finish this bagel and then I'm going to bed."

"Very nice, I sure remember those days."

"Yeah, well that is going to be us tonight. So what are you and Arizona going to do today?"

"I'm not sure yet. Where are mom and dad?"

"Dad's at work and mom is out with her friends planning some fundraiser or something. You should take her on the boat; it's a beautiful day out."

"You know what, that actually sounds like a perfect idea."

"You're welcome, Cal. Well, I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you later. Wake me up by 10 tonight so I can eat and then we can go out."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Aria went upstairs to sleep and Callie decided to make Arizona French toast for breakfast that way Callie didn't go up there and wake her up on accident.<p>

20 minutes later Arizona came downstairs in her pajamas, looking more adorable than ever, and walked over to Callie and kissed her bare shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist.

"Hi, baby. How'd you sleep?" Arizona asked as she leaned into Callie.

"I slept well, what about you?" Callie asked as she turned around so she could run her hands through Arizona's hair.

"I slept really well, I was exhausted and your bed is so comfortable, even more comfortable than the one we have at home. Oh, are you making French toast? I love your French toast!"

Callie smiled brightly when Arizona called her apartment their home, even though Arizona had basically been living with her, she still wanted to make it official.

"Yes, I'm making French toast for you. So I was thinking that we could spend the day on our boat, if you're up for it?"

"So you're saying that it would be me and you, in a little bikini, all day long?"

"Yes, that is the idea." Callie smirked.

"Definitely. I just have to change and put on sunscreen and then I'll be ready to go."

"Alright, sounds perfect. I'm just going to pack up some food for later today, so you can change if you want."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would help me change, but maybe some other time." Arizona said as she made her way to the stairs, knowing that Callie would be right behind her.

"You know, I can grab the food right before we leave." Callie said as she ran over to were Arizona was.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading; I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! School was insane and I had to go out of town for a few days, so I didn't have my computer with me! **

_"You know, I can grab the food right before we leave." Callie said as she ran over to where Arizona was._

_"Good idea."_

* * *

><p>An hour later, Callie and Arizona were climbing into one of Callie's families Porsche's and were off to the dock. As soon as they got everything unloaded from the car, they made their way onto the dock and Arizona followed Callie to where her boat was.<p>

Arizona was going to keep walking until she noticed that Callie stopped right in front of a huge yacht. It was massive and it had stairs that led up to a second floor; it was a beautiful white yacht with a blue canopy over the top floor. Callie helped Arizona get on the boat and then she went to untie the boat so they could leave the dock. As soon as she untied everything, she hopped onto the 'Pura Vida' and turned her on and backed her out and headed out to the ocean.

It was a beautiful sunny day, but it wasn't too hot, so it was the perfect day to go out on the boat. As soon as Callie got out far enough in the ocean, she turned off the boat and then took off her white tank top and her brown shorts, showing off her gorgeous body. As soon as Arizona looked over and saw her girlfriend wearing a little purple bikini, she almost fainted, but managed to hold in there.

Callie grabbed sunscreen and started putting it on, but had to eventually ask Arizona to get her back for her, something that Arizona enjoyed greatly, she always loved being able to touch her girlfriend in some way. Callie ended up returning the favor for Arizona as soon as the blonde shed her clothes to reveal a royal blue bikini, which accented Arizona's eyes and made Callie's eyes practically stick to Arizona's body.

They both laid out on the deck of the boat for a few hours, with their hands linked together, occasionally talking, but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

"So are you having a good time so far?"

"Yeah, everything here is so beautiful, including you, so it's a great vacation so far. I still don't think your dad likes me though."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, your mom and sister were so welcoming and smiley, and he was polite, but not super welcoming."

"Yeah, but that's just how he is, you know? He will warm up to you by the end of the trip, I promise."

"I hope so, I just want him to like me!"

"And he will, baby. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, he loves you."

"Yes, and I love you, so he will too, eventually. I'm his daughter, he always does this with everyone I've ever dated."

"And has he even grown to like them?"

"Well, no. But that is only because they haven't stuck around long enough for him to like them, he always scares them away."

"Lovely. Well, he won't be scaring me away."

"Good! He better not." Callie said as she rolled over to give Arizona a kiss on the cheek and then went back to her previous position of lying on her back.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna jump in, it's getting really hot out." Callie said as she stood up and jumped off the bow of the boat, into the water.<p>

"Come on in, Arizona!"

"How are you going to get back into the boat though?"

"There's a ladder at the stern that we can climb up. Come on! The water is really nice!"

"Alright, don't get bathing suit bottoms in a bunch." Arizona said as she dove into the water causing Callie to smirk.

"See? I told you it was really nice!"

"I know, I believed you, you wouldn't lie to me."

"That is exactly right!" Callie said as she swam over to kiss Arizona.

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona spent the rest of the day laying out in the sun or splashing around in the water. When it was about 5:30, they decided that it was time to head back so they could have a shower and then go out to dinner with Callie's family.<p>

Callie drove the boat back to the dock, tied it up, and then they hopped into the car and headed back to Callie's family's house. When they walked into the house they heard her parents talking in the kitchen, so they both decided to say hi really quickly.

"Hola mija, we were just talking about you." Callie's dad said as soon as he saw them walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering when you two would be getting home so we can go to dinner. I just made reservations for 7, so you two will have time to get ready."

"Sounds good, we just have to have a shower and change, then we'll be ready."

"Alright, well get to it! And wake up your sister, tell her to get ready too."

Callie and Arizona went upstairs and Callie stopped at Aria's room first so she could wake her up and then they made her way to Callie's room. Callie turned on the shower and then went to find some clothes as she waited for the water to heat up.

"Alright, the water is hot, ready to jump in?" Callie asked as she walked over to Arizona, who was looking through her own wardrobe for something to wear.

"Umm, I'll just have a shower after you." Arizona said without looking at Callie.

"May I ask why?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because your parent are in the house, I don't want them to think that we are doing anything, or I don't want them to walk in here and realize that neither of us is in here, therefore we are both in the shower!"

"Arizona, we are already sharing a bed, they know."

"Oh, shit. That's why he doesn't like me, because I'm sleeping with his daughter. Okay, it's official, I'm switching rooms."

"Arizona, that is completely unnecessary. One, they won't come up and check on us while we are supposed to be having showers and two, we weren't going to have sex in the shower with my parents here, I just wanted to have a shower with you, and maybe make out a little." Callie said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, well I still think I should switch rooms because I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"What? That you're my girlfriend, that we are in love, and that we sleep together? He probably knows all of that already. And we have already spent one night together, and he's fine with it, I promise. It was my idea anyways, you were the one who said we could have separate rooms."

"Alright, but if he hates me, it's your fault." Arizona said jokingly with as smile on her face as she grabbed Callie's hand and led her into the bathroom across the hallway.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Callie and Arizona were both freshly showered and dressed nicely, as was Aria when the three of them walked downstairs together.<p>

"So how was your shower, Cal?" Aria asked as they walked downstairs.

"Good, why?"

"Yeah, I bet it was good."

"What are you talking about, Aria?" Callie asked confusedly.

"I'm talking about the fact that I went into your room to ask one of you a question, but neither of you were in your room, but the shower was running. Don't worry, I won't tell dad." Aria said as she winked and then walked into the living room, where her parents were.

Callie stopped and looked over at Arizona who was standing there, looking mortified.

"See? Even your sister thinks that we just had sex."

"That's because we just did. I was fine with just having a shower with you, but someone wanted more." Callie said as she smirked at Arizona.

"Well how am I supposed to help it? You were standing there all hot and wet, and it just happened." Arizona said, embarrassed that she couldn't keep her hands off of her girlfriend for 30 minutes.

"Hey, I am definitely not complaining. But, let's go in there and get this show on the road. You ready for dinner with my parents?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Arizona said as Callie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed her hand and led her into the living room.

"Ladies, you all look gorgeous." Carlos said as he looked at Aria, Callie, Arizona and his wife.

"Thank you." Came from all four of the women as everyone stood up off the couch.

"Are you all ready to go? I made reservations at this nice French restaurant, is that okay with everyone?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Callie said as she looked over and saw everyone nodding their approval.

The car ride was pretty quiet, but not awkward at all. The five of them hopped into an Escalade and Carlos drove to the restaurant as all of the women just sat back and relaxed in the car. Arizona enjoyed looking out the window at her surroundings as Callie enjoyed sitting next to Arizona, drawing circles on her thigh, not even realizing what she was doing.

Aria sat next to Callie and smiled as she watched her sister and Arizona interact with each other, she thought it was really sweet how Callie was always touching Arizona and Arizona always sat as close to Callie as she could.

* * *

><p>The five of them were seated in the restaurant and had placed their orders by the time Carlos decided to start asking Arizona questions.<p>

"So, Arizona."

"Daddy, do not." Callie pleaded as she gave her dad a harsh look.

"Nonsense, Calliope. I was just going to ask her a question."

"It's fine, Calliope." Arizona cut in.

"She lets you call her Calliope? You must be very special to her then." Carlos said as he looked over at Callie, who seemed completely fine with it.

"She is, Daddy." Callie said as Carlos nodded and Lucia and Aria just continued to watch what was going on.

"So, Arizona, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Alright, well I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm 34, and I'm a paramedic in Seattle. I went to Cornell University right out of high school, double majored in Biology and Anatomy, minored in Forensic Psychology."

"Wow, sounds like you were a very busy girl."

"I was, but I loved every minute of it. I have to keep busy otherwise I go crazy. I was so used to moving around all the time, it's just in my nature, I was a military brat."

"Oh, really? That's very cool, it must have been hard though, always moving around."

"Yeah, it was, but it made me stronger. It got really old after a while, so staying in one place for four years was really nice, and then I moved to Seattle and have been there for about 9 years."

"Why Seattle?"

"I'd visited friends there a few times, and I loved it, and I couldn't see myself living in New York for the rest of my life, so I moved there. But, I do love it, my job is great, and the people are amazing." Arizona said as she looked over at Callie.

"Yes, Seattle is very nice. So where do your parents live?"

"They live in San Diego, California, my dad is still an Officer for the Marines, he's stationed at Camp Pendleton. They've been there for a few years and I think they're going to stay and he'll continue being a Commanding Officer."

"I think that's great."

"Yeah, so do I."

"So, do you have any siblings?" Carlos asked, already liking Arizona more and more.

"Dad." Callie said quietly as she looked up at him, begging him to change the subject.

"No, it's fine, Callie. I had a brother, Timothy, but he died in Iraq 5 years ago. He was a marine as well, killed in the line of duty."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Mr. Torres, you didn't know."

"So, Aria, are you excited about graduating tomorrow?" Callie asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Yes! I am so excited, I have been waiting for this day for a long time!"

"I'm sure! Are you sure that we should be going out partying tonight, though?"

"Yeah, it's fine. We can go clubbing until like 2 of 3 and then I can go to bed and wake up around 1 or so tomorrow, and have plenty of time to get ready."

"Alright, sounds like a plan! That is, if Arizona still wants to go out dancing." Callie said as she squeezed Arizona's hand under the table.

"Definitely! I'm in!"

* * *

><p>Things got a lot less tense as dinner went on; they all enjoyed their dinner while they talked about Aria's upcoming graduation and how the past four years had been.<p>

They got home from dinner at around 9 and Carlos and Lucia quickly excused themselves so they could go to bed, leaving the girls to stay up.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Callie asked as they all walked upstairs to change.

"Wait, I thought we were going out?" Arizona asked.

"We are, but the real party scene doesn't start for about 2 more hours, so I thought we could get in comfortable clothes, watch a movie, and then go."

"Sounds perfect, Cal!" Aria said as she walked into her room to change.

They met back downstairs almost 10 minutes later, all wearing comfortable pajamas or sweats. They had a hard time agreeing on a movie, but they eventually decided to watch the first Harry Potter movie.

"Yes, I love this movie!" Arizona said excitedly as she sat down next to Callie, who pulled the smaller blonde into her lap, making Arizona even happier.

Aria simply had to laugh at Arizona's childlike enthusiasm as she sat down in a big armchair that was next to the couch.

Almost two and a half hours later, the movie was over, so the three went back upstairs to get ready to go clubbing.

Callie put on a short, tight black dress that really showed off her boobs and her legs, making Arizona almost drool at the sight. Arizona put on a short, strapless, cobalt blue dress, a color that Callie always loved on her.

They met downstairs at 11:50; Aria was dressed in a very, very short, purple dress that looked absolutely amazing on her. She also had on a pair of 4 inch purple heels, and she was definitely ready to go and have an amazing time.

"So are you two ready to go? You both look hot, by the way." Aria said as she looked at the two in front of her.

"Yeah, we're ready." Callie said as she looked over at Arizona and received a nod.

"Well then let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Again, sorry it took so long to put it up! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to get a chapter up! I've been so busy, but I'll try to get chapters up faster! **

_"Yeah, we're ready." Callie said as she looked over at Arizona and received a nod._

_"Well then let's go!"_

* * *

><p>After walking up to the front of the line outside of the club, the three ladies were let in, much to the chagrin of the people who had been waiting outside for a long time.<p>

"I'll get a table, do you two want to get drinks?"

"Sure, Aria. We'll find you later." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and led her over to the bar.

"So, I put on this very small dress for a reason." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"Oh, really?"

"Definitely. You can enjoy and touch while we dance, but you can have me when we get back home."

Callie sharply inhaled as she glanced over at Arizona's body in that short dress.

"Oh, and I'm not wearing any underwear. I'm going to find Aria." Arizona said as she trailed her finger up Callie's arm, kissed her on the neck and then walked away leaving Callie to gape over her as she watched her leave.

5 minutes later, Callie walked over to the table with a whole tray of drinks, white wine for Arizona, a martini for Aria, and 5 shots of tequila.

"Wow, Cal, you planning on having fun tonight?" Aria asked as she watched her sister down 2 of the shots.

"Hell yes, I have not been at a Miami club in a long time, I have some catching up to do."

"Alright, just remember that I graduate tomorrow, so don't be too hung-over for the ceremony please." Aria teased as Callie smiled and then threw back another shot.

"Zona, you want to go dance?"

"Sure. Aria, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll find something to do, don't worry." Aria said as she made eye contact with a hot guy who was leaning against the bar.

* * *

><p>"So, do you want to dance with me?"<p>

"Sure, Jake, let's go."

"Holy shit, dude, look. They're practically having sex on the dance floor." Jake's friend said as he ran up to him and started gawking at the two women who were dancing provocatively on the dance floor.

Aria didn't even need to look at who he was pointing at before she knew that it was her sister and her girlfriend.

She turned around and leaned back on the bar as she glanced around the room, looking for what the two men beside her were gawking at.

Callie and Arizona were facing towards each other with their arms wrapped around each other, Callie's arms were wrapped around Arizona's waist and Arizona had her arms around Callie's neck. There was absolutely no space in between them and Arizona was grinding on one of Callie's thighs that happened to be placed in between her legs, which was turning on almost every guy in the club, and both Callie and Arizona, who were completely oblivious to the fact that they were giving everyone a free show.

"Oh my gosh, this is like free porn. I need to stop them before they do actually do something with everyone watching." Aria mumbled to herself as she walked over to the two women in the middle of the dance floor.

"Callie, you might want to stop dancing like that, everyone is watching you and you have had a lot to drink already. Just cool it down a little bit."

"What? No, I don't care, we can dance however we want to dance."

"Okay, fine." Aria relented and started to walk back to the bar to down another drink.

* * *

><p>"You look are so hot right now." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as they continued dancing.<p>

"Well I could say the exact same thing. I love being able to dance with you like this. You know, all hot and heavy." Callie answered as she sucked on Arizona's earlobe, causing her to groan and lean further into Callie.

"Okay, you need to stop that, otherwise something very inappropriate will be happening on the dance floor." Arizona groaned as Callie broke into a bright smile.

"What if that is exactly what I want to happen?"

"Well then you can follow me to the bathroom." Arizona said as she let go of Callie and started walking in the direction of the bathroom, not noticing the disappointed looks coming from all of the men in the room.

The two women rushed into the bathroom and made sure it was empty before they locked the door and smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. They spent the next 20 minutes in the bathroom while everyone in the whole club knew what they were doing in there. Needless to say, they walked out feeling completely satisfied and not embarrassed at all since they weren't going to see any of those people ever again.

They started dancing again and about an hour later, Callie spotted Aria who looked kind of tired and decided that they should probably leave.

"Aria, come on, let's get you to bed so you aren't exhausted for graduation tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. I guess sleep won't hurt anyone."

"Exactly. I'll drive us since I had a glass of wine hours ago." Arizona said as she grabbed the keys out of Callie's hand.

"But you don't know where you're going!"

"So, that's why I have you! Plus, I've always really wanted to drive a Porsche."

"Okay, but no scratches!"

"I would never scratch your car, Calliope. I promise."

"Okay you two, at this rate we are never going to get home."

* * *

><p>As the three women made their way upstairs to their rooms, they tried to be as quiet as they could since it was already 3 in the morning. Aria went straight to her room and Callie and Arizona walked to their room, got changed into their pajamas and then went to bed.<p>

The next morning, Callie and Arizona woke up and went downstairs in their pajamas to get some breakfast while Aria headed off to graduation rehearsal.

"Mija, do you want to come with me to the store to help get ready for your sister's graduation party tonight?" Lucia Torres asked her daughter.

"Sure, mama. I just need to have a shower really fast and then I'll be ready to go. Arizona, do you want to come too?"

"No, that's okay. Spend some time with your mom, I'll hang out here and call my parents, they left me a message earlier anyways."

"Okay, I'll run up and have a shower, then I'll be ready. Just give me like 30 minutes."

"Sure, mija."

"So, Arizona, how do you like Miami?"

"I love it, it's so beautiful here, and it's nice to finally meet you and your family."

"Likewise, we've heard so much about you, it's great to finally put a face to the name and the stories."

"So do you have any embarrassing pictures you want to show me while Callie is in the shower?" Arizona joked.

"Sure, why not! Let me go grab some of the scrapbooks." Lucia said as Arizona walked over to the couch.

10 minutes later, Lucia was telling Arizona all about Callie's childhood and how she wanted to be a Veterinarian for the longest time and she would always manage to find some stray animal and bring it home.

Arizona got to see her girlfriend as a baby, toddler, teenager and then finally at her high school graduation both of her college graduations and she could not believe how beautiful her girlfriend always was. She loved seeing the happy Calliope in the pictures, the one that loved to have fun, just like they had last night.

* * *

><p>Lucia didn't really have any embarrassing stories about Callie, but Arizona did get to see her as a naked baby and all of her hilarious Halloween costumes.<p>

45 minutes later, Callie and Lucia were off to the store, leaving Arizona home alone, so she decided to have a quick shower and then call her parents.

"Hey mom. How's everything going at home?"

"Things are going well, I just called to see how everything was going with Callie in Miami. How's her family doing?"

"They are doing really well, Aria is graduating today, so we will probably head over there in a few hours. Her family is really sweet."

"Good, I'm glad. I know that you were worried about that."

"Yeah, I was, but things are fine now! They are all really nice and seemingly accepting of our relationship."

"That's great, Arizona! I'm happy for you!" Barbara Robbins said to her daughter as Arizona heard the front door close.

"Hey, Cal, are you back already?"

"No, it's me. I just had a meeting, but I'm back now." Carlos Torres said as he walked over to the fridge to get some water.

"Hey mom, I have to go, but I'll call you back later. I love you." Arizona said as she hung up the phone and walked over to where Carlos was.

"How did your meeting go, Mr. Torres?"

"It was okay, thanks. It was a pitch from someone who wants me to buy a hotel in China."

"Well that's really cool. Are you going to do it?"

"I might, it sounds like a good deal, but I'm going to investigate a little bit more before I do anything."

"That's really smart. You could probably make a lot of money if you put up a few different hotels in busy places in China, or some other really populated city in a different country."

"Yup, that's the plan. We have hotels all over the world, but I'm always looking to expand."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah, I think so. So, why don't we talk for a few minutes before Calliope and my wife get back?"

"Ok, sure." Arizona gulped, knowing that it was going to be the whole 'what are your intentions with my daughter' speech.

"So I know that you and Calliope have been dating for a while and that things are serious, but I want to hear that from you."

"Of course, sir. I am definitely serious about my relationship with Calliope; I would never do anything to purposely hurt her. She means everything to me, I know that we've only been dating for about three months, but I plan on spending the rest of my life with her, if she wants to, of course."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I know that she feels the same way about you. She talks about you nonstop and she acts differently around you than she has with any of her other boyfriends."

"Since I'm here right now, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you may."

"Okay, I love your daughter more than anything else in this world, and I protect the things I love, not that she needs it, she's strong. But I want to spend the rest of my life loving her and taking care of her, I want to be there for her during the good times and the bad. Which is why I want to know, is it alright if I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?" Arizona asked Carlos nervously.

"Of course you have my permission to ask for her hand in marriage, I know that you'll take care of her. You have a good head on your shoulders, and you two are a great couple."

"Thank you so much, sir. This means so much to me, and I won't propose for a few more months at least, I don't want her to think that we are moving too fast."

"That is perfectly fine with me, you propose whenever you want to. I'll keep it quiet, I won't even tell Lucia or Aria."

"Thank you again, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Arizona walked over to the other side of the kitchen counter, where Carlos was standing, and stuck her hand out to initiate a handshake, but was surprised when he didn't take her hand.

"I believe my wife has already told you that we hug family." Carlos said with a smile as he pulled Arizona into a hug.

As they broke apart, they heard the front door open and saw Callie and Lucia walk in with multiple grocery bags in each of their hands.

"Wow, did you two buy out the store?" Arizona joked.

"Almost, but not quite. There's still more in the back of the car." Callie said as she walked over to Arizona and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll go grab some more bags."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Callie and Arizona were laying on Callie's bed, holding hands and just being there with each other.<p>

"Well, I guess we should get dressed for graduation." Callie said as she looked over at the clock next to her bed.

"Okay, but first I just want to do something."

"Okay, what?"

"This." Arizona said as she rolled over onto Callie and started kissing her passionately, she heard Callie moan as she started to grind up against her, and she knew that she should stop so they could get ready for Aria's graduation, so she climbed off of Callie and walked over to the dresser.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready for your sister's graduation."

"Yeah, but you can't just start doing that and then stop."

"Yes I can, we were going to be late if we kept going."

"Mean." Callie pouted as she walked over to find the dress she wanted to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get a chapter up, but I hope you liked it! It was kind of just a filler; I have some more interesting stuff coming up soon! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this! Things have just been super hectic lately, I started school and I've having severe writer's block with my Grey's Anatomy stories. **

_"What do you mean? I'm getting ready for your sister's graduation."_

_"Yeah, but you can't just start doing that and then stop."_

_"Yes I can, we were going to be late if we kept going."_

_"Mean." Callie pouted as she walked over to find the dress she wanted to wear._

* * *

><p>"So thank you for taking me to meet your family; they're all great. And I had a really good time at your sister's graduation and just getting to hang out with you and your family." Arizona said as they sat in the airplane, waiting for it to take off so they could get home.<p>

"See, I told you everything would be fine! They loved you, just like I said; apparently you don't realize how lovable you are." Callie said sweetly as she kissed Arizona's cheek.

They spent most of the flight just relaxing and being with each other, occasionally falling asleep, but rarely talking. They were both extremely content and they didn't have to talk to keep each other entertained or happy, they were both fine with just laying there with each other.

"Ah finally. It's always good to be home!" Arizona said as she dropped her bags right inside of the door of her and Callie's apartment.

"It's definitely nice to be home." Callie agreed as she pulled Arizona into the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arizona had to be back at work a few hours before Callie did, so she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and silently left their apartment.<p>

Teddy and Arizona got to the station around the same time that morning.

"Teddy! I missed you so much!" Arizona pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I missed you too!"

"How are you? I wanted to come back when I heard that you were hurt, but I couldn't!"

"I'm fine, don't even worry about it. It was just some stupid accident, I'm completely fine."

"Good, I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Yeah. So are you ready for our first shift back?"

"I am so ready it's not even funny. I've been having medicine withdrawals. I need to help someone."

"Well then you came to the right place!" Teddy joked.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the two partners were ecstatic at how their day was going so far. They had shared their girlfriend stories and talked about how they'd been for the past few weeks. They had also already gotten called for a number of cases and they were having the best time getting back into the swing of things, but they were just about to grab lunch when their radio started crackling to life.<p>

"I know you just called in for lunch, but we need all hands on deck. Fire truck versus big semi truck. We need all the help we can get; another fire truck is on its way; they're going to try to get all of the guys out, but there's going to be a lot of injuries." Dispatch spouted off quickly as Teddy and Arizona gasped.

"We're on it, Dispatch. What's the address?" Arizona asked as she picked up the radio and then flipped the siren on.

They headed in the direction of the accident as fast as they could; they did not want to lose any firefighters or anyone else today, and they'd been on a roll so they hoped to keep going and keep everyone healthy until they could get them to the hospital.

When they got to the accident site, it was utter chaos. So many police officers and firefighters were running around as reporters and civilians watched what was happening as they stood behind the police tape.

The semi was on its side in the middle of the road and the fire truck was smashed up in the middle of the intersection. It looked like the fire truck was going through the intersection and the semi hit the brakes to avoid hitting them, but ended up fishtailing and hitting the back of their truck anyways.

"Shit." Was all Teddy said as the pulled up to the scene and hopped out of their rig and ran over to the Fireman in charge and asked him where they were needed.

"They just got the driver of the semi out, but it's not lookin' too great. He's over there, with one of my guys." The Captain told them as he pointed to where a mangled body was lying on the ground.

Teddy and Arizona rushed over there and quickly checked out the driver, but there was nothing that they could have done. He was in such bad shape, it looked like he had been killed on impact or shortly thereafter, so they tagged him and moved on to where the fire truck was.

Teddy and Arizona split up and tried to reach the 5 different firefighters that were stuck in the truck. The other firemen were trying to get the truck stabilized so they could get all of the men out, but they were having some trouble with it.

They assessed the ones that they could get to, and it looked like they all either had some sort of serious internal injury or brain injury, or broken bones and all of them had gashes and cuts everywhere. All of them were hurt in some way, but most of them were now conscious and alert and they were working on getting them out. The one they were worried about the most was the driver, who was unconscious because he hit the wheel really hard when the back of the truck was hit.

Thankfully, none of them were in that bad of shape since the truck didn't hit them head on.

They continued to work for another hour and they eventually got 4 of the 5 firefighters out and they were being transported to Seattle Grace by other ambulances while Teddy and Arizona continued to try to help the fifth and final firefighter in the truck, the driver.

They almost got him out, but the semi that hit them burst into flames, so most of the firemen had to go put it out, so there were very few firefighters helping Teddy and Arizona, and they were busy trying to put out the fire that had just started in the fire truck's engine.

The Captain ordered Teddy and Arizona to get out of the truck since it was getting too unstable and they weren't firefighters, Teddy listened to him and hopped out, but Arizona refused to leave without the final firefighter.

"Arizona, you heard the Captain, it's not stable, get out!" Teddy screamed from a few feet away from the truck, as the flames from the fire truck got bigger.

"I'm not just leaving him in here, Teddy. He's someone's family." Arizona said as she looked back at her partner with sad eyes.

Teddy stood there for a second and then started walking back towards Arizona, but she immediately stopped when she heard what sounded like a little explosion.

"Arizona! Get out of there!" Teddy screamed as she rushed towards the truck and started trying to pull Arizona out of the truck, but wasn't having any luck since she was still trying to get the now unconscious firefighter out.

Teddy knew that the only way that she was going to get Arizona out was to get the fireman out too, so she started helping her pull him out.

Almost a minute later, they managed to get the firefighter out of the truck and onto the ground and one of the police officers helped them get him onto a stretcher and they immediately rolled him to their rig and got him in the back of the ambulance just as the fire got so big that the fire engine's windshield blew out.

* * *

><p>Teddy hopped in the driver's seat and Arizona got in the back and started working on the fireman. They made it to the first intersection away from the accident when they were blindsided by a car.<p>

They had their lights and sirens on, as well as a green light, but as Teddy drove through the intersection she saw something out of the corner of her eye, so she looked over and noticed someone driving erratically towards her, and she immediately hit her brakes, but it was already too late. The driver of the other car swerved and smashed into the body of the ambulance and pushed it right into the light pole.

Everyone at the original accident scene heard the big commotion and half of the firemen hopped in one of the rigs and drove quickly down to where the car accident happened.

The reporters ran down the street with their cameras, wanting to get the best footage of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Callie was having a great day, she had back to back surgeries lined up and they were all going extremely well and she was just getting ready to scrub in for another surgery when Mark Sloan came rushing into the scrub room.<p>

"What did you miss me that much, Sloan?" Callie joked.

"No, Blondie and her partner got into a car accident on the job. They're rushing her here right now."

"What? What the hell happened, Mark?"

"They were driving to the hospital and some drunk driver slammed into the side of their ambulance and pushed it into a light post."

"Well is she okay?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she and Teddy are both unconscious and they're being brought in. They should be here within 10 minutes."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll go cancel the rest of my surgeries." Callie said as she rushed out of the scrub room to find the chief.

* * *

><p>Callie managed to get the rest of her surgeries canceled and then rushed down to the ER bay and got there right as they moved her girlfriend into one of the trauma bays.<p>

"How's she doing?"

"It looks like she has internal injuries and possibly some broken ribs and a concussion, we're going to take her up to surgery now, it shouldn't take too long." Own Hunt told Callie.

Callie and Mark waited in the waiting room for about two hours, while Arizona was in surgery, both on edge until they saw Bailey walk out with a big smile on her face.

"She'll be fine. We fixed all of the internal injuries and she has some broken ribs and a concussion, but she just needs to relax and heal. She'll be back to normal soon."

"Thank you so much, Bailey. Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's in recovery."

* * *

><p>Callie sat with Arizona and held her hand while she was coming back from the anesthesia; it took Arizona a while to wake up, but eventually she did.<p>

"Hi." Arizona said softly as she turned and looked at Callie, who was just sitting there, staring at the wall.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?" Callie asked as she hopped up out of her chair and gave Arizona a kiss on the forehead.

"I have a headache, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Well I'd hope so, they have you on some pretty nice drugs." Callie joked.

"How is the fireman who was in the back with me?"

"He didn't make it Arizona, I'm so sorry." Callie said, as Arizona nodded and just kept looking straight ahead.

"He was already in bad shape because of the first accident, but the second one just made it even worse, I'm sorry. But I am glad that you're okay." Callie said quietly as she squeezed Arizona's hand and then wiped the tears out of her own eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm fine, I just feel bad for his family. I'll be better in no time, I promise."

"I know you will, but this could have gone in a whole different direction though, and I hate that."

"I know, but it didn't. Don't think about the 'what ifs' think about what's happening now. I'm fine and I love you so much, that's it. Don't think about anything else."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's Teddy doing?"<p>

"I don't know, I'll go check, okay?" Arizona nodded in approval.

Callie went and grabbed Teddy's chart from the desk and read everything in it. She was about to go back and tell Arizona how she was doing, but instead she looked up and saw her best friend standing outside of Teddy's room.

"Are you gonna go in?" Callie asked Addison as she walked over to where her best friend was standing.

"I keep getting signs that I should be here. She gets hurt one way or another whenever I'm not here and I spend more time here than I do at my own home."

"So then move here." Callie said simply as she looked in the hospital room where her best friend's girlfriend was.

"I'm working on it, believe me. I'm going to get things settled with the practice and then I'll talk to Richard about getting my job back."

"We both got really lucky, you know that, right?" Callie said to Addison softly.

"I know, we both have great girlfriends and they're both okay. That accident could have been a lot worse. Wait, Arizona is okay, right?" She asked quickly, realizing that she hadn't even asked about Arizona yet.

"She had to have surgery because she had internal injuries and she has some broken ribs and a concussion from where she hit the side of the ambulance when they got hit. But at least she's alive. And she'll be okay, she just needs to rest and she'll be back to normal in no time, she's tough."

"She is very tough. I'm sure she'll be trying to get back to work in like a week."

"I could say the exact same about Teddy." Callie said as she and Addison both chuckled a little bit.

"Well I'll talk to you later, I should go in there." Addison said as she pulled Callie into a hug and then turned around and walked into Teddy's hospital room.

* * *

><p>"So? How is she?" Arizona asked as Callie walked back into her room a few minutes later.<p>

"She'll be fine. No surgery for her, she has a concussion and she's just a little banged up, but she'll be fine."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too. So is there anything I can get you?"

"How about you just sit down next to me, and we just hang out?"

"Done." Callie smiled as she went and sat down next to Arizona and grabbed her hand and started rubbing the back of it with her thumb as she watched Arizona drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long and that it wasn't the best chapter, and I'm sorry if it didn't make complete sense, but I just wanted to get another chapter out there. I have a better plan for the next chapter! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_"Yeah, me too. So is there anything I can get you?"_

_"How about you just sit down next to me, and we just hang out?"_

_"Done." Callie smiled as she went and sat down next to Arizona and grabbed her hand and started rubbing the back of it with her thumb as she watched Arizona drift off into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Arizona was on the mend and trying her hardest to heal as fast as she could, that way she could get back to work.<p>

"Please, Callie! Just get your friends to sign off and say that I'm okay to go back to work! Please, I'm begging you! It's been 2 weeks and I can't take it anymore!"

"No! There's no way I'm going to compromise your health, just so you can get to go to work! They will clear you when you're ready to be back!"

"This sucks!" Arizona pouted as she sat back down on their couch.

"Arizona, you're 34 years old. Stop pouting." Callie said to her girlfriend, but as soon as she saw Arizona's adorable, blue 'sad puppy' eyes, she broke into a smile.

"Hah! Got you to smile."

"You are such a dork, but I love you anyways."

"I love you, too! Now come sit with me and watch a Disney movie!"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to go into the hospital, I got called in for a surgery while you were in the bathroom a few minutes ago."

"Okay, when you get back then!" Arizona said excitedly, as Callie let out a laugh.

"Alright. When I get back we can watch a Disney movie. I don't know how long it'll take though." Callie answered as she bent down to kiss Arizona's forehead.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Callie still wasn't back and Arizona was watching her second Disney movie, but she wished that her girlfriend was there with her.<p>

"So what do you want to do, Callie?"

"I don't know, Mark. I have to propose to her in the perfect way. Yes, I know that we've only been dating for a few months, but it just feels right."

"I know it feels right for you. But do you know what _doesn't_ feel right for me? Sitting here for an hour while you lie to your girlfriend about being at work and shooting down every single idea I give you."

"I know, Mark, and I'm sorry, but it just needs to be absolutely perfect. And to be clear, I'm not totally lying because I did go into the hospital to check on a patient."

"Whatever. So, what are some more of your ideas?"

* * *

><p>Another hour later, Callie and Mark were still talking about ways to propose and Callie still wasn't liking any his suggestions, but she was trying to.<p>

Meanwhile, Arizona was still sitting on their couch, but she had since decided to watch TV instead of another movie, and it just so happened that they were having a Hoarders marathon.

She paused the TV when she heard the phone ring, so she got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Dr. Torres there?" The voice asked.

"No, she's at the hospital."

"No she's not. She left a few hours ago, but we need her back. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't. Did you try her pager or her cell?"

"No, not yet. She just always told me to call here first, so that's what I did."

"Oh, well just give her a call on her cell, I'm sure she'll pick up."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Arizona said sweetly as she hung up.

"But it is a problem for Callie." Arizona grumbled as walked back to the couch angrily.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, things at the hospital were just kind of crazy." Callie said as she walked into their apartment at 4 in the afternoon.<p>

"It would be fine, if you were actually at the hospital the whole time." Arizona said coldly from her spot on the couch, after she set her book down.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a phone call from the hospital, asking where you were. And long story short, she said you had already left the hospital and you were needed back."

"Oh, that? The patient wasn't fit for surgery right now, so I pushed it back. And then I ran into Mark, so we hung out for a while, and then I got called back to the hospital again." Callie explained.

"So you were with Mark, instead of me?"

"Arizona, it was only for like an hour or two. I didn't think it was a huge deal."

"You know what, it's not. I'm just sick of being stuck in this damn apartment all the time, and you don't even want to come back and hang out with me." Arizona yelled as she walked into their room and slammed the door shut.

"Arizona, come one! It's not like that. He just wanted to catch up with me, we haven't talked in a while because I've been here with you." She screamed into the closed door.

"Are you mad about that?" Arizona asked sharply as she opened the door.

"No, of course not. I've loved being able to spend time with you for the past few weeks, you know that; he just felt left out. You know Mark, he just gets like that."

"Yeah, I know that he does get like that. But you're just being a good friend, and I shouldn't have gotten pissed at you for that." Arizona said after she took a deep breath to calm down.

"In reality, I should have called you and told you or something, I guess."

"No, it's fine. Just ignore me and my bad attitude. I'm really sorry." Arizona shot Callie her puppy dog eyes and Callie immediately forgave her, just like usual.

"It's fine. I should've told you though, so I'm sorry."

"You know how you can make it up to me?" Arizona asked as she looked at her girlfriend sweetly.

"No, Arizona."

"Please, Calliope! We haven't had sex in two weeks and I'm dying." She whined.

"Because you were in a major accident and had to have surgery!"

"Oh, whatever. I'm fine now."

"Well I guess I could give you a physical." Callie said quietly as she thought to herself.

As soon as Callie said those words, Arizona knew that she won, so she grabbed her hand and led her into their room.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, they both came walking out of their bedroom after having spent a long time on Arizona's 'physical' and then having a shower together.<p>

"I'm starving. What do you say we grab some pizza or something and then go to the park, that way we can both enjoy being outside." Callie suggested.

"Oh, that sounds perfect!"

"Okay, I'll call the order in and then we can go pick it up and head over to the park." Callie answered as she went to her find her phone over by the couch.

"So can I ask just one more question, and then I won't bring it up again?" Arizona asked quietly as she took a seat at their bar stools.

"I don't know when you can go back to work. Probably sometime next week." Callie answered without even looking at Arizona.

"How did you know that I was going to ask you that?" She smiled as Callie walked over to her.

"Because I know you, Arizona." She answered, placing a kiss on Arizona's lips.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, this pizza is so good." Arizona practically moaned as she took a bite of her cheese pizza while they sat on the park bench, underneath the stars.<p>

"You happy that you're finally outside?"

"Definitely. You made me stay in that stupid apartment, and I hate being cooped up all the time. This is really nice, though. I feel like things are really starting to get back to normal."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Now all we need is for Addison to move here so Teddy can stop bitching about it. She calls me like every day, and she's my best friend, I love her, but she's driving me crazy."

"I would have to say the exact same about Addison. She had to get back to LA to her practice, so she's been miserable and "how's Teddy doing?" all the time. It's like she thinks Teddy lives with us or something. But can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can."

"Okay, but you have to swear on my life that you won't tell anyone, especially Teddy, okay?"

"Yes, Calliope. I promise, that is what a secret is after all." Arizona smirked.

"Fine, smarty pants. Addison is going to move here as soon as she finds a replacement at the practice and works everything out here and there."

"What? Are you serious? That's great news! They are going to be so happy together!"

"Yeah, Addison is really excited about it and she wants it to be a surprise for Teddy, so don't let it slip out!"

"Calliope. I would never." Arizona said in a mock seriousness while Callie started smiling.

"Oh, please. You have done that some many times. Although, I have to admit, I do love that whole 'deer in the headlights' look that you get when you realize that you just accidentally said something. It's adorable."

"Well I try." Arizona joked; she was finally getting back to her normal self after weeks of being cooped up in the apartment.

Callie was just leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss when she felt her pager vibrate.

"Seriously? When does this damn call shift end?" Callie said angrily as she was forced to pull away from her girlfriend and glance down at her pager and saw that it was a 911 page.

"Do you have to go back in?" The blonde asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. Can we continue this later, please?"

"Of course, now go save lives."

"Will do. Oh, can you drop me off at the hospital? Then you can take the car back to the apartment."

* * *

><p>They made it to the hospital in less than 3 minutes and Callie quickly hopped out of the car and ran inside to change into her scrubs. It turned out that there was a major car accident and multiple people had obvious fractures and breaks that Callie needed to do surgery on.<p>

4 hours and two surgeries later, Callie and Mark were working together in the Operating Room, starting to continue their conversation from earlier in the day.

"So Arizona found out that I was with you earlier today and freaked out about it." Callie added as she started placing a pin in the man's leg.

"Ouch. That's not good. What did she do?" Mark asked curiously.

Callie went on to tell him all about how they got into a fight, but how Arizona eventually forgave her, and that she wanted a 'physical' as payment for Callie not telling her that she was with Mark.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sleep with her until she was completely recovered and ready to get back to work."

"I know, and that was my plan, but what are you supposed to do when a hot blonde is standing in front of you, practically throwing herself at you?"

"You bring up an excellent point, but you are still so whipped, Torres." Mark laughed as some of the other people in the room laughed as well.

"I know. When did I stop becoming Callie "The Badass Ortho Surgeon" and start being, Callie "Arizona's Bitch" Torres?" Callie asked as she concentrated on the patient's leg and not Mark's laughing.

"I think Callie 'The Badass Ortho Surgeon' went out the window the minute you met Blondie."

"You might be right, Mark. Never the less, I still don't have the perfect way to propose to her. Does anyone have any ideas for me? She's absolutely gorgeous, sweet, caring, hilarious, dorky and she deserves the best. So I need a once in a lifetime, amazing proposal idea." Callie said to the room of doctors, nurses, and techs.

"I've actually read about a bunch of amazing ways that people have proposed." Lexie Grey said from her place next to Callie.

"Well, let's hear it, Grey. We've got lots of time, I still have to put pins in several other places."

"Okay, so…" Lexie immediately started naming off special ways to propose.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it keeps taking me so long to update, but I've been so swamped with schoolwork! But I'm trying to update faster! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all of the reviews and everything! And thank you to everyone who has read my story! It really means a lot to me! **

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Teddy, it's me."

"Hey Arizona, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing pretty well, but I want to be back to work already."

"We both will be in a little while."

"Well at least you aren't on house arrest."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that's only because Addison went back to LA. If she was here, she would probably be doing exactly what Callie is doing."

"You're right, she probably would. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow while Callie is at work. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I'll come by around 8 tomorrow morning and we can have breakfast?"

"Perfect, see ya then Teds." Arizona said quickly as she hung up right as Callie was walking in the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, who was on the phone?" Callie asked as she made her way over to Arizona to kiss her on the cheek.<p>

"It was just Teddy. I called to see how she was doing. And to commiserate."

"Honey, you will be back on the job soon, I promise." Callie said sympathetically.

"I know, I'm just whining about it. How was the rest of your night?"

"It was good, all of my patients are going to be fine. I'm sorry that I had to bail on the rest of our date though."

"Hey, it's fine. Really, don't worry about it. I love that you save lives and fix people's bones, you don't need to apologize for needing to go into work."

"Have I told you that you're amazing lately?" Callie asked her girlfriend as she walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hmm, I don't think so." She said, pretending to think about it.

"Well then, Arizona, you are amazing. And the best girlfriend ever." Callie said sweetly as she leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Right back at you, Torres." She smirked. "Now what do you say we take this into the bedroom?"

"Lead the way." Callie said as Arizona immediately got up and made a beeline to their room, pulling Callie behind her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arizona woke up after Callie had already left, so she got out of bed, had a shower and got ready for her day.<p>

She walked out of her bathroom right as she heard a knock on her door.

"Teddy!" She yelled as she threw the door open and pulled her best friend into her arms.

"Hey Zona, I missed you too!" She responded as she hugged her best friend back.

"So where do you want to got to breakfast?" She asked after she broke their hug.

"How about that bagel shop around the corner?"

"Oh, that sounds amazing. Let's go."

They were both sitting at a table outside of the bagel shop after they ordered, just enjoying the nice Seattle day.

"So I need your help with something." Arizona said all of the sudden, breaking Teddy out of her daydream about Addison.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I want to propose to Callie, but I don't know how to. It has to be thoughtful, and perfect. I want her to be blown away and I want it to prove how much I love her."

"I'm telling you right now, do not get a tattoo of her name." Teddy said seriously.

"What? Of course not! I don't want any tattoos. It has to be the perfect proposal for her, but I just don't know what that is."

"Well I think she would rather have you just propose on a nice, normal date night than do something huge. She seems like she would rather just have it be nice and quiet, but I don't know, she's your girlfriend."

"Yeah, you're right. See there's a part of me that thinks I should just do something simple and romantic, like make her dinner for a change." She said as Teddy tried to hold back a snort.

"Very nice, Theodora. Or I could order in." She said, glaring at her friend.

"That would probably be better for her health, and yours."

"I was thinking maybe rent a boat for the night and have a nice dinner on the water or something and end the night by proposing."

"Aww, that's a really good idea. That's so romantic."

"I thought so. Plus, we had a great time on her family's yacht in Miami, so it would kind of like re-living that."

"Yeah, I really like that idea."

"I'll think about it some more, but I still need to go ring shopping. Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course! This is so exciting, my best friend is getting married!"

"Well she hasn't said yes yet."

"Arizona, she probably would've said yes after your first date. She's going to say yes, everyone knows it."

* * *

><p>"Mark, I think I'm just going to do something simple. She would probably love it if I proposed while we were watching a Disney movie or something."<p>

"I'm sure she'll like that better anyways. It just seems a lot more personal than some huge gesture."

"Yeah, you're right. I was thinking I would propose in a few weeks or something, but I need to get a ring first."

"Let me guess- you want my help with that too?" He smirked as Callie shot him a bright smile.

"Yes. I need someone to bounce ideas off of, and you're perfect for that! Plus, you're my best friend and I'm asking you for help. So you'll do it." She said confidently as she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Arizona and Teddy were walking around in the mall, looking at engagement rings.<p>

"Zona, I love you, but we have been into like 50 million ring stores and you haven't even seen one that you like."

"Teddy, this is the second store that we've been in."

"Fine, then we spent 50 million years in the other store. I know this is important and everything, but I don't want Callie to yell at me for keeping you out of you apartment."

"She's not going to yell at you, if anything she'll yell at me since I'm forcing you to be here."

"Well either way, she breaks bones for a living, so I don't want to get into an argument with her. I might say something stupid and she could just snap me like a twig." Teddy joked as Arizona started to laugh.

"Wait. This is it. This is the ring." Arizona said all of the sudden, effectively getting Teddy to stop messing around.

The ring was a gorgeous 14-karat white gold; 1 carat Asscher cut diamond, with smaller diamonds encrusted on the band.

"Oh, wow. Arizona, that's a beautiful ring."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"No. She will love it, I know it. It's beautiful."

"It definitely suits Callie, right?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I just bought a ring to propose to my girlfriend with, this is so surreal."<p>

"I know, but it's so exciting!"

"I didn't think that I would get married, like ever. I mean, I wanted to, but I just never felt like I was going to find the right person, and now I have. It's crazy." Arizona said as she started to tear up a little bit.

"No! Do not start crying on me, because then I'll start crying and it'll be a mess." Teddy said quickly as tears started to form in her eyes. "When are you thinking of doing it?" She asked quickly, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"I don't know, maybe sometime next week or the week after that, I'm not sure."

"Aww, my baby's growing up." Teddy joked as she pulled Arizona into a big hug.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Torres. Let's get this show on the road." Mark said impatiently as they walked inside of the Tiffany's jewelry store at the mall.<p>

"Mark, relax. We just got here." Callie said as she started to browse through the ring selection.

"I know, but ring shopping freaks me out a little bit."

"Well it shouldn't freak you out. We aren't getting married." She said quickly, dismissing his uneasiness.

"You're right. You are right. I'm just helping my best friend pick out a ring."

"No your not, you're freaking out. If you were really helping me then you would actually be looking at the rings." Callie said, her nose still pressed to the glass, trying to find the perfect ring.

"Oh, right. How about this one? This could suit Blondie." He pointed to one of the rings as Callie came over to see what he was talking to.

"Mark. Take this seriously, please. I'm rich, okay? There, I said it. And that means that there's no way I'm buying her a ring where you can barely see a diamond."

"Oh, wow. Torres is a grumpy ring shopper."

"Yes, because it has to be perfect, Mark!"

"Cal, whatever you do will be perfect, okay? She wants you, I'm sure she doesn't care about a ring. As long as you promise to spend the rest of your life with her, she won't care." He said sincerely.

"Wow. You obviously know nothing about women." She added as she continued to look for the perfect ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I'm going to start wrapping this story up, because I have like no time with all of my schoolwork and I want to finish it. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I've decided that this is the last chapter, so I just want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted! It all means so much to me, so thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story! **

_"Cal, whatever you do will be perfect, okay? She wants you, I'm sure she doesn't care about a ring. As long as you promise to spend the rest of your life with her, she won't care." He said sincerely._

_"Wow. You obviously know nothing about women." She added as she continued to look for the perfect ring._

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, both Callie and Arizona had been trying to plan out their proposal night. They both had the perfect rings for each other, and they both knew what they were going to do.<p>

Callie talked about it with Addison and Mark and they all agreed that she should make Arizona her favorite meal and sit down and have a nice dinner together. After that, they would curl up on the couch together with a movie and Callie would ask her. She thought that Arizona would appreciate the quietness and normalcy of it.

On the other hand, Arizona decided to go big and had rented a boat for the night that both she and Callie were off of work, that way they could go out to the middle of the ocean and look up at all of the stars, something that they both loved doing while they were in Miami.

* * *

><p>On the Wednesday night, two weeks after she bought the ring, Callie decided to propose to Arizona. The blonde wouldn't be home until 7 that night and Callie got off of work at 5 so she rushed back to their apartment to get ready.<p>

Callie's original plan was to make some kind of amazing food, but she decided to go with homemade pizza, which they had on what they now consider their first date together. Callie made the dough and added pizza sauce, cheese and pineapple to it. Once she was done, she put it in the oven and ran to take a shower and get ready.

For some reason, unknown to Callie, Arizona loved it when Callie wore a pair of jeans and a sexy top, so that is exactly what Callie did. She put on her dark jeans, which made her butt look amazing and her legs look longer and then threw on a red, low cut shirt that left little to the imagination.

As soon as she was done getting dressed, putting make up on and straightening her hair, she ran out to check on the pizza. It was done and it smelled amazing. Callie glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 6:57, which meant that Arizona would be home in about 15 minutes.

Callie quickly put a salad together and got the wine glasses out and filled them with their respective red and white wines. Then she set the table and cut the pizza up into slices, getting more nervous as the seconds passed by.

She ran into her room and grabbed the ring that she chose for Arizona from a shoebox in the back of her closet and slipped it into her pocket. She took it out of the case because she didn't want it to be obvious that she had a ring in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, something smells amazing! I am so hungry!" Arizona exclaimed as she walked into the apartment, but was disappointed when she didn't see Callie anywhere.<p>

"Calliope? Where are you?" Arizona called through the apartment as she set down her bag down on the counter.

"Sorry, I was in our room. How was your day?" Callie asked as she walked up to the blonde and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It was okay. Let me just change and then we can eat. Okay?"

"Perfect. Come here first though." Callie said as she pulled Arizona into a hug and then gave her another kiss, this time on the lips, which Arizona quickly reciprocated.

Before things got too steamy, they broke the kiss and Arizona ran into their room to change quickly. She came back a few minutes later in comfy jeans and a cute royal blue shirt, Callie's favorite color on her.

They both sat down and started eating immediately; Callie's nerves started to go away and she continued to watch her girlfriend and see how content the two were in their everyday lives.

"Cal, this pizza is amazing! Thank you so much!" Arizona said as she continued to shove the pizza in her mouth.

"Anything for the best girlfriend in the world." Callie said seriously as she reached across the table and squeezed Arizona's hand.

"Aww, Calliope. I'd have to say that you are the best girlfriend in the world." Arizona's beautiful blue eyes connected with Callie's and she immediately knew that she was going to propose right there and not put it off for another minute.

* * *

><p>Callie stood up and walked over next to her girlfriend, grabbed her chair and turned her so that she was facing Callie and not the table.<p>

Callie smiled at the perplexed look on Arizona's face and then got down on one knee and looked right into Arizona's breathtakingly stunning eyes. "I love you so, so much and I know that it's not the New Year yet, but my New Year's resolution is to get married to you." Callie said confidently as Arizona inhaled sharply.

"You are the most amazing person that I have ever met and I love every single thing about you. I never expected to start a relationship with this amazingly beautiful blonde paramedic that I saw in my ER one day, but it happened and I wouldn't change anything about it. I hate being away from you, whenever either of us is away for the night it kills me and the only thing that gets me through the night is knowing that I'll get to see your smiling face first thing in the morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to get to love you and take care of you every day. So, Arizona Robbins, will you marry me and make me the happiest person in the world?" Callie continued as Arizona sat there with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

As soon as Callie was done, Arizona wiped the stray tear that worked it's way down her face and then looked back into the love of her life's eyes.

"Calliope, you are the best thing that has happened to me. When I first met you, I wasn't looking for anything serious, and then all of the sudden I saw myself picturing the two of us growing old together and having a bunch of kids. I had never wanted any of that before I met you. You have loved and supported me through good times, bad times, and amazing times. You are the one for me and I think a part of me knew that from the moment I saw you in that ER. So yes, I will marry you."

As soon as Arizona said that, Callie smiled even brighter, if that was possible, and slid the ring onto Arizona's finger. Arizona gasped as she saw her ring; it was a stunning Tiffany engagement ring. It was their own Lucida solitaire cut with an open, curved diamond band; it took Callie a while to find it, but she did and she felt completely confident that it was the right ring for Arizona.

"Oh, I love you so much! Calliope, this is so gorgeous. Thank you."

"I love you too."

By that time, they were both standing up and Callie grabbed the back of Arizona's head and brought her towards her for a kiss. In the middle of their slow and loving kiss Arizona suddenly broke away and ran into their bedroom, leaving an extremely confused Callie.

* * *

><p>Less than a minute later, Arizona ran back out to her now fiancé with a big smile on her face.<p>

"Since we are now engaged, I guess it's the right time for me to give you your engagement ring."

"What? You got me an engagement ring?" Callie asked, shocked.

"I did; about two weeks ago. I was planning on proposing next Tuesday since we both have that night off. I rented a boat for the night and I was going to take you out on the water and propose under the stars. I remember how much fun we had on your boat in Miami and I thought it would be a nice blast from the past."

"Arizona, that's so romantic. I can't believe that I beat you to proposing, I'm sorry. It would have been amazing to get proposed to on a boat under the stars."

"Are you kidding me? Don't be sorry! I get to be engaged to you a week earlier than I thought I would. That's awesome! I am so extremely happy right now, Calliope. This is amazing."

"Me too. I can't believe that we are actually going to get married! I can't wait for us to get married and have kids and spend the rest of our lives together."

"I can't wait either. There are not enough words in the dictionary to explain how completely happy I am right now, Calliope." Arizona was practically bouncing off of the walls out of excitement.

"I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you, too."

"Now what do you say we go watch Get Smart?"

"Aw, Calliope. It's just like our first date! Yes, let's definitely go watch it and then have our own little celebration afterwards."

Arizona grabbed her fiancé's hand and dragged her over to the TV and let her sit down as she put the movie in the DVD player. Arizona walked back to the couch and sat as close to Callie as possible without sitting on her lap. They both smiled as they settled in on the couch and wrapped their arms around each other.

As the movie started, Arizona sighed happily as Callie leaned over and kissed her cheek. They were both truly happy with their lives, especially since they would be able to spend the rest of their lives with each other.


End file.
